Dulces y amargos recuerdos
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Okita de veintitres años regresa a Edo despues de tres años de haberse marchado, y Kagura al verlo, unos recuerdos dulces se forman en su memoria, mientras que otros agridulces toman lugar en el presente, cuando hace dos años por culpa de un accidente ella se percata de que ese sadico no es tan malo...
1. Agridulce encuentro

**_Disclaimer: Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi, yo simplemente hago uso de los personajes_**

.

.

Ya habían pasado cinco años, algunos estaban felices porque ya habían "Florecido" y otros estaban tristes ya que la vejes se veía mas cercana. Kagura por su parte estaba feliz, sus pechos estaban en un tamaño ideal, ya no era la chica plana de hace cinco años. Tenía curvas por todos lados, y no era de sorprenderse ver uno que otro chico detrás de ella, sin embargo ya hacía tres años que no veía a cierta persona, que ella declaraba como su rival, si no fuera por una cosa… Desde hacia esos tres años no podía dejar de pensar en ese "bastardo sádico", como ella lo llamaba, de una manera distinta.

Caminando por las calles con su sombrilla en mano, contoneándose como toda una señorita iba al puesto de sukonbu, ya que su racion se había terminado. Estaba feliz porque "Gin-chan" le había dado suficiente dinero para comprar quince cajitas, "Ya no me parece tanto un vago" se decía a si misma con una sonrisa.

Fue a la tienda de siempre y pidió los quince. En una bolsa estaba su felicidad, estaban por entregársela cuando un chico de cabello largo y castaño, que llevaba un sombrero para cubrirse del sol, le arrebató la bolsa con astucia.

-Gracias, se lo dare a los perros—Era imposible no darse cuenta de quien era esa voz tan molesta

-¡Tu!—Lo señaló molesta cuando se dio cuenta de quien era—¡Ladron de impuestos!

Se quitó el sombrero y sonrió al verla. Esos últimos años había cambiado mucho, sus facciones se habían vuelto mas masculinas, pero su tonta sonrisa de niño no había desaparecido.

-Devuélveme mi felicidad—Quizo alcanzar la bolsa, que para su mala suerte el la había alzado hasta arriba con la mano para que ella no lograra atraparla

-China—Continuo hablando como si nada—Tanto tiempo sin verte—La vio a los ojos, lo que ocasiono que su rostro se pintara de un carmesí intenso

Dentro de su mente pasaban muchas cosas, no podía evitar recordar, sin que le diera vergüenza, se sentía patética. Para disimular todo, lo golpeó con fuerza sacándole todo el aire y por consecuente soltara la bolsa.

-Te lo iba a devolver— Tosió—Claro, depues de una sesión de tortura pero te lo iba a devolver—Hablaba con dificultad—No me gusta esa basura

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Okita darse cuenta de que el rostro de ella era un tomate, y sonrió por lo estúpida que se veía, para él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?—Recuperó su compostura con una carcajada—Pareces una protagonista de shojo

-Callate—Trató de patearlo pero falló estrepitosamente

Iba a continuar con la lluvia de golpes cuando una chica muy arreglada, demasiado y con el típico peinado se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¡Okita-san!—Corría como si se fuera a romper, y abrazó por la espalda a Okita—¿Me llevaras a donde me prometiste?

-Por supuesto—Sonrió

-Estare esperándolo con ansias—La chica se mordio el labio inferior—Pero haré todo lo que digas

Kagura no pudo evitar sentir nauseas, y una punzada en el pecho. El chico que estuvo esperando por tres años, resultó ser una cruel ilusión y a pesar de que se engañaba a si misma de que no quería volver a verlo, era una total mentira.

Sin decir nada, y con el semblante triste, se retiró. Eso le había dolido, pero no quería seguir estorbando.

-Oi china—Gritó él a lo lejos, lo que hizo que ella voltera con un poco de esperanza—¿Cuándo continuaremos la pelea?

-¡Si por mi fuera nunca!—Despues de decir eso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas

Cuando se percató de donde estaba, pudo ver que era su hogar, y suspiró aliviada de estar lejos de ese idiota. Se metió y sacó todo lo que tenía en la bolsa y con frustración empezó a comerse todos, de la nada vio a Gintoki saliendo del baño.

-Kagura—La llamó mientras se acomodaba la ropa—Iremos al shinsengumi

No quería ir, sabía que ahí estaría él.

-No ire—Volteó la cabeza ignorándolo

-Iras—Continuo pero con un tono autoritario—Es la bienvenida de Souchiro-kun y habrá comida gratis, lo que significa que no tendre que darte de comer varios días—Avanzó hacía ella—Y Patsuan quedo de llevar recipientes para meter lo que sobre

Analizó esa tentadora oferta, era comida gratis y no se necesitaba ser un genio, al ver su rostro, para saber que Kagura la aceptaría. Ella se arregló, logró olvidarse de todo y pensar únicamente en la delisiosa comida que la esperaba. Luego de un rato llegó Shinpachi, y sin mas preámbulos se dirigieron al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

-Un brindis por el regreso de nuestro capitán Okita—Brindó la bola de hombres uniformados que se encontraban festejando en el centro de reuniones

La cara de Kagura se arrugó en el momento que lo vio. Las mejillas de Okita ya estaban un poco rojas por el sake, y se veía mas alegre.

-Un brindis por Souchiro-kun—Decía Gintoki mientras se metía toda la comida y el sake que podía por la boca—Aprovechen chicos—Se dirigio en voz baja a Kagura y a Shinpachi que lo miraban con desprecio

-Es Sougo, Danna—Se rió como un Idiota y miró rápidamente a Kagura—Hey china ven y toma lo que quieras

-¿No oyeron?—Preguntó Hijikata con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo en la boca—Todo corre a cuenta del Shinsengumi

-Sientense, siéntense—Les ofrecio Kondo con un tono alegre—Vamos yorozuya toma todo el sake que quieras

-Kondo-san no creo que tengas que decirle a ese idiota que tome lo que quiera porque ya empezó, y no creo que quede contento con poco—Comentaba Hijikata irritado

Gintoki tomaba tanto como podía. Kagura no desaprovecho y comio tanto como pudo, y Shinpachi por su parte, se dedicaba a meter la comida en los recipientes.

De ves en cuando Kagura miraba de reojo a Okita, y en el momento que el se percataba, ella volteaba rápidamente la mirada. Era extraño para ella volver a ver ese tonto al que un tiempo, odiaba tanto.

Cuando la fiesta culminó, todos los borrachos se encontraban en el suelo diciendo estupidez y media, por otra parte Okita había desaparecido. Ella no quiso indagar de su paradero, simplemente, con la ayuda de Shinpachi, tomaron a su querido samurái de pelos plateados y lo levataron.

En ese instante ella tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño. Le encargó a Shinpachi el cuidado de Gintoki y corrió en busca de los sanitarios, cuando por fin los encontró sonrió de alegría y puso una cara de asco, como eran baños exclusivos de hombres, no estaban muy aseados. Entró a una caseta e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. En su camino de regreso pudo escuchar ruidos extraños en el cuarto de su archienemigo, y por curiosidad asomó un ojo, viendo algo que hizo que le doliera el pecho.

Vio a él muy pegado platicando con ella y riendo, como en ese entonces lo habia hecho ella una vez. Por su mente pasaba que él tenía a una chica a la que había encontrado todo en ese tiempo en que no estuvo. Sentía que las lagrimas iban a salir de sus ojos pero ella no permitía que se escaparan, tenía la necesidad de golpearlos a los dos y a ella misma por ser tan patética y seguir recordando cosas que a él no le importaban en lo absoluto.

De una bolsa que tenía, sacó una decoración para cabello y la apretó con la mano. Con tan sólo ver esa linda decoración recordaba muchas cosas y una mueca de dolor se asomaba en su ya palido rostro.

Recuerdos de hace tres años nublaban su mente y sus ojos…


	2. La S es de sádico Y sukunbu

Recuerdos de hace tres años nublaban su mente y sus ojos…

Tres años atrás, cuando ella aún tenía dieciséis, solía pelear mucho con él. Ambos se veían y sonreían por ver quién era más fuerte, era divertido para los dos. Pero en una de esas peleas ella por accidente lo arrojó desde un lugar muy alto, dejándole algunas fracturas.

En el momento en el que lo vio tirado en el piso y con una expresión de dolor, su consciencia no la dejó en paz. Lo recargó en ella y lo llevó al hospital.

-¿Qué haces china tonta?—Preguntó adolorido

-Llevándote al hospital—Contestó frustrada

-No necesito de un hospital—Dijo indiferente

-¿De verdad?—Le dio un suave golpe en la pierna

Okita se quejó de dolor, y la miró con un profundo odio.

-¿Qué decías?—Se reía maliciosamente Kagura

-Maldita china—Decía entre dientes

Paso a paso los dos caminaron como hacía el hospital, el trataba de no mostrar su sufrimiento y ella disfrutaba ver como el sufría. Eran un par de sádicos. Cuando llegaron, él fue rápidamente a una camilla y Kagura, un tanto preocupada, ya que su consciencia no la dejaba en paz espero con paciencia, hasta que una enfermera de aspecto cuidado, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto te preocupa ese chico?—La miró con ternura

-Por supuesto que no—Kagura se cruzó de brazos—Es solo que no quiero que muera y así quedarme sin quien pelear

La enfermera se río y se sentó a lado ella.

-Él ya está bien—Susurró cerca de ella—Así que si quieres ya puedes irte

-¿Enserio?—Se levantó, y corrió pero se detuvo un metro después de percatarse de algo

-Habitación—Tosió la enfermera para disimular lo que decía—512

Y con esa información continuó corriendo hasta que pudo llegar. Asomó la cabeza cautelosamente en la puerta y alcanzó a verlo dormir, pero los ojos de él abriéndose hicieron que ella huyera y el observara como su torpe silueta desaparecía.

Sin parar de correr llegó a su casa sin saber cómo, inhalaba y exhalaba para poder recuperar el aliento. No quería que él se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada por su salud, su orgullo no se lo permitía, además no sería la culpable de un asesinato.

Esperó una hora y volvió al hospital, preguntando por la condición de Okita y así consecutivamente hasta que el ocaso comenzó a hacerse evidente y la figura de ella cansada se bañaba de esos rayos naranjas.

En ese momento pero en el hospital, los doctores comentaban con peculiaridad algo que llamó la atención de Okita. Hablaban de una chica china que preguntaba siempre por el chico de la habitación 512.

-Debe ser su novia—Se rieron en grupo los doctores mientras pasaban por el pasillo del cuarto donde descansaba

Él sonrió sádicamente y con un poco de esfuerzo trató de levantarse, su pie y brazo fracturado, y un collarín le dificultaban ponerse en pie. Metiéndose entre la bola de doctores se detuvo.

-Se equivocan. Esa chica es una criminal—Aclaró sacando su identificación de policía y mostrándosela a todos—Por eso les pido que si ella viene una próxima vez le digan que mi salud es grave

-Pero…—No podían creer que una chica tan linda pudiera ser tal cosa

-¿No le creen a un policía?—Los miró con seriedad

-Está bien—Contestó uno resignado

Todos los doctores se miraban entre sí, pero no les quedaba más que creerle a ese policía sádico. El con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de la pared se retiró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La oscuridad de la noche envolvía la ciudad, pero eso no detenía a Kagura que se dirigía de nuevo al hospital, cuando se asomó todos los encargados del hospital la miraron con sorpresa y sólo el sonido de unos secos tosidos ambientaba el lugar.

-¿El mismo chico, no?—Preguntó la encargada de la recepción mientras acomodaba papeles nerviosamente

Kagura agitó la cabeza en respuesta, y la recepcionista no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Él se encuentra en un estado crítico—Se acomodó la voz—Las lesiones son graves y—Dirigió la mirada a los doctores para saber si continuaba ya que la siguiente parte le pareció una exageración total, sin embargo le hacían muecas de que continuara—No es seguro que pase la noche

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido esa sensación antes, a pesar de que sentía odio hacía él no quería ver desaparecer esa risa burlona.

-Gracias—Salió del lugar con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida

Cada paso que daba era más pesado que él otro, y para su mala suerte las frías gotas de lluvia empezaron a deslizarse a través de su piel. Con la cabeza baja corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su hogar, metió todo el sukunbu que tenía en una bolsa y regresó de nuevo al hospital, a pesar de que la lluvia se volvía más fuerte conforme avanzaba.

En la entrada se detuvo para descansar, lo que le dio oportunidad a todo el personal del hospital a darse cuenta de que aquella chica estaba empapada y completamente exhausta, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto y siguió su camino, ahora sin detenerse.

Entró silenciosamente, y suspiró de alivió al verlo dormir. Colocó con cuidado la bolsa arriba de él, el cansancio era más fuerte que ella y decidió jalar una silla y dormir junto a él. Pero ella no contaba que el agua que se filtraba de ella a la cama despertaría a su enemigo.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a ella a un lado de él, y luego a esa bolsa llena de sukunbu. Verla mojada tan cerca, y con un "regalo" para él le parecían sumamente extraño y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de sus acciones, y menos el hecho de atreverse a mojar para verlo.

Su dulce rostro estaba pegado a la cama, sus largas pestañas y sus rosados labios expresaban aun el rostro de una niña, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera ya desarrollado como el de una mujer. Al verla de era manera, tan frágil como una muñeca y tan inocente como una pequeña niña le provocaban una sonrisa, que fue involuntaria, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera por esa reacción de parte de él.

-China despierta—Se dirigió a ella—Esto no es un refugio para pobres

Abriendo lentamente los parpados se despertó.

-¿Qué hago aquí?—Se refregaba los ojos somnolienta

-Lo mismo me pregunto—Le respondió indiferente

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos viendo el reloj de pared. Ya eran las ocho menos diez, y Gintoki no tardaría en llegar.

-¡Gin-chan!—Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Okita tomo la bolsa y se la lanzó, chocando con su espalda.

-Si pensabas traerme esta basura—Protestó—Mejor no hubieras traído nada

Ella se puso furiosa, recogió la bolsa y volvió a aventarla por los aires, y se estrelló en la cara de Okita.

-Pensé que te estabas muriendo—Lo miró con un gran odio—Venía a asegurarme que era cierto y a mostrarte con que iba a festejar bastardo sádico—Le gritó

En ese instante el se dio cuenta de que ella escurría, y que afuera había una gran tormenta, no tenía que dar muchas vueltas al asunto para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Me largo—Empuñó las manos y salió echando humo por las orejas

-Espera china—Su nítida voz no logró alcanzarla, porque hasta para él era apenas audible

Su mirada de nuevo se dirigió a esas pequeñas cajitas donde estaba el sukunbu. Tragó saliva y comenzó a comerse uno por uno, sabían a las axilas de un anciano pero tenía un dulce sabor que no podía sentirse con la boca. "Que chica más tonta" pensaba mientras se comía cada tirita con una mueca de asco.


	3. Doramas y Comida

Las gotas no dejaban de caer agresivamente y sin embargo para ella, que estaba en sus pensamientos, su presencia no le afectaba en nada. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando se percató de que se había olvidado de su adorado sukunbu, ni pensó en mojarse más, simplemente corrió porque eran necesarios para ella. Llegó a esa misma habitación pero no los encontró, lo único que vio fue a Okita cambiando los canales de la televisión con cara de aburrimiento.

En el bote de basura estaban las cajitas vacías y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se lo di a los perros—Dijo sin molestarse en verla

-Ya lo creo—Sonrió de oreja a oreja—Aquí veo a un perro policía

-¿Enserio?—Siguió con su tono indiferente— ¿Me lo presentas?

-Agradéceme que te concedí el placer de probarlos—Ella colocó sus manos detrás de si

Él tomó la chaqueta del shinsengumi y se la lanzó.

-¿No era tarde?—La vio de reojo—Ya te puedes ir, estoy bien

Como si me importara tu salud—Sacó la lengua—Y no quiero ponerme esto—Vio a la chaqueta con asco—Apesta a ti

-Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario—Sonrió de lado—Llévatela me estorba aquí

-Me la llevare sólo porque puedo practicar magia negra con esto—Ella sonrío con malicia y se retiró

Okita no pudo evitar reírse de ella mientras se iba. Ella corría en los pasillos, sentía un gran frio por el hecho de estar completamente mojada y no tuvo más remedio que ponerse aquella prenda. Ya no estaba lloviendo y se dirigió de nuevo al yorozuya, pero esta vez a pasos lentos, no sabía porque pero esa chaqueta le brindaba un calor acogedor, se sacudió la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos absurdos y camino más rápido.

Totalmente cansada se recostó en el pequeño sofá en el que siempre Gintoki solía pasarse los días leyendo la Jump. Durmió junto aquella tibia chaqueta, se había olvidado completamente de que la tenía puesta. Gintoki que llegó unos minutos más tarde arrastrándose entre las paredes por el exceso de sake en su organismo, juntó las cejas al ver a su pequeña muy cómoda con aquella ropa del shinsengumi. Pensando que era una ilusión se metió a su habitación.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que el sol filtró su luz a través de los parpados de Kagura. Bostezando y refregándose los ojos, se levantó para darse un baño. Al estar lista, salió con su sombrilla en dirección de aquel hospital, al que ya se había acostumbrado a ir. Tenía la chaqueta de Okita cargando, quería devolvérsela de una vez por todas y dejar de tener que ver con él.

Antes de entrar, pudo ver a su rival saliendo con unas muletas y un collarín, junto a Hijikata y Kondo del hospital. En el momento que él sintió la presencia de ella la miró rápidamente, sin saber cuándo ni cómo, su chaqueta había golpeado su rostro. Cuando logró sacársela, ya no pudo ver a nadie a los alrededores.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que hacía tu ropa en manos de esa chica?—Preguntó Hijikata intrigado

-No te interesa—Okita comenzó a caminar

-No me digas que ya hiciste el **** y el **** con ella—Kondo se sorprendió con sus propias conclusiones

-Kondo-san no me obligue a que le pierda el poco respeto que le tengo—Dijo Okita cerrando los ojos

-Sougo tú y esa chica china ya no son unos "niños"—Hijikata sacó todo el humo de su cigarrillo—Y por supuesto, no eres la persona más inocente del mundo

Okita tomo la sabia decisión de ignorarlos, no estaba para bromas ni tontas teorías de las personas más vírgenes que conocía. Llegaron al Shinsengumi, y Okita fue directamente a su dormitorio para descansar. Se colocó su antifaz y se olvidó de todo con el sueño.

De improvisto Matsuidara llegó avisando de una investigación de emergencia, pero Okita debía quedarse solo, lo que Kondo y Hijikata no querían. Con toda la prisa del mundo, le ordenaron a Yamazaki que llamara a la chica robot para encargarse de su necio enfermo, porque había algo que no querían que hiciera en esa condición.

Yamazaki corriendo lo más rápido que podía y con los pulmones a punto de salirse de su cuerpo llegó al bar de Otose. Pero analizando el peligro en el que estaría Tama junto al peor demonio que conocía, decidió hacer algo mejor. Subió hasta donde estaba la yorozuya de Gin-san y llamó a la chica china.

-China—Yamazaki estaba agotado—Debes ir a cuidar al capitán Okita… Porque... Culpa…Hacer daño… Inocente—Casi se desmayaba pero logró ponerse de pie—Ve… Te lo ruego

Después de decir eso Yamazaki se retiró corriendo hasta llegar al shinsengumi, donde junto a todos se fue. Sin embargo dejo a Kagura pensando acerca de lo que el tonto del Anpan le dijo, pero en la cabeza de ella era "Debes ir a cuidar al sádico, por tu culpa al hacerle daño a un inocente" cuando en realidad lo que quiso decir era: "Debes de cuidar al capitán Okita porque por la culpa del comandante y el subcomandante le harán daño a mi inocente Tama"

Kagura se sentía más culpable aun, y peor cuando le decían que ella era la única responsable, porque pesar de todo él no era tan mala persona. Se fue a ver de nuevo a la causa de su dolor de cabeza, una parte le decía que fuera y otra le rogaba quedarse. Pero su consciencia era más fuerte y llegó sin darse cuenta, en la entrada había una pequeña nota.

" _Esperamos que puedas cuidar a este idiota y no te cause muchos problemas. Queremos que no lo dejes salir bajo ninguna circunstancia… Especialmente en dos días, tuvimos que irnos a una investigación de suma importancia, tal vez tardemos unos de días. Gracias por tu comprensión"_

Aunque esa carta no estaba dirigida para ella, nada indicaba que fuera lo contrario. Se adentró y no vio a nadie rondar por el lugar, estaba sola con ese sádico. Continúo caminando en ese largo pasillo, cuando encontró a Okita tratando de prepararse algo de comer.

-Maldito tomate—Dijo mientras trataba de cortarlo con una mano y mantenerse de pie—Estúpido cuchillo sin filo

Ella se rio de su condición y lo retiró para que pudiera prepararle algo.

-Sal de la cocina—Lo empujo con las dos manos—Yo me encargare

Okita sólo podía mirarla y preguntarse qué diablos hacia ahí ella, no dijo nada. Se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra, pero asomando un poco la mirada hacia la cocina podía verla cocinando.

Poner el arroz a cocinar y poner un huevo al último, no eran las cosas más complicadas, pero ella amaba comerlo. Sirvió dos raciones y las llevó al cuarto de él. Le dio su parte, agradeció la comida y devoró antes de que Okita diera el primer bocado.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?—Vio el arroz con huevo

-Si no quieres—Habló con la boca llena y luego tragó—Puedes dármelo

Él no se lo dio y lo comió enfrente de ella, para luego eructar en su cara.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Sonrió con maldad

Kagura entrecerró los ojos, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y trajo dos raciones dos para ella y lo mismo para él. Ciertamente se lo tomó como un reto, porque con la comida nadie se metía.

-¿Quieres continuar?—Le sonrió retándolo

Aceptó el reto tomando los dos platos. Kagura los desapareció en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el, por supuesto no podía quedarse atrás. Comió con una rapidez sorprendente y con una sonrisa de lado le pidió más. Ella trajo todo el recipiente de arroz, y le sirvió más hasta que Okita tirado en el piso, mantenía una mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Puedo ver el cielo y el infierno—Balbuceaba con el estómago a punto de reventar—Pero más el infierno

-No aguantas nada—Se reía Kagura mientras continuaba comiendo

-Te acabas de acabar la ración de un mes de todo el shinsengumi—Okita le reprochaba

Algo vino en ese momento en la cabeza de él, algo importante. Encendió la televisión, el dorama de la tarde había comenzado. Se río de Hijikata porque no iba a ser capaz de verlo, y ciertamente. Desde donde se encontraba el shinsengumi se podía escuchar a cierto subcomandante maldecir por perderse su dorama favorito.

-Quiero que Anne se quede con Tomoki—Kagura se cruzó de brazos—Tsukasa ha sido un bastardo con ella

-A mí me da igual con tal de ver a Anne y a Kaede pelear por un idiota que no les hace caso—Se río como un total sádico

-De seguro—Ella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio—Eres igual a Tsukasa… Un bastardo sádico

Él la miró de pies a cabeza, y comprobó que ciertamente era una chica, algo que muy a menudo se le olvidaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, con un poco de esfuerzo, de las muñecas y la acorraló al piso, de tal manera que él había quedado encima de Kagura.

No esperaba que él hiciera algo como eso, quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir. La mirada de Okita recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella.

-No importa si tengo que enfrentarme a tu familia—Acercó su cuerpo más a ella—Ya no puedo resistir el hecho de solo verte y no poder hacer nada—Colocó su boca en el oído de Kagura provocando que ella sintiera un raro escalofrió por todas partes—Me gustaría hacerte mía ahora mismo—Le susurró con un suave y estremecedor tono


	4. Las bragas son un problema

No esperaba que él hiciera algo como eso, quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir. La mirada de Okita recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella.

-No importa si tengo que enfrentarme a tu familia—Acercó su cuerpo más a ella—Ya no puedo resistir el hecho de solo verte y no poder hacer nada—Colocó su boca en el oído de Kagura provocando que ella sintiera un raro escalofrió por todas partes—Me gustaría hacerte mía ahora mismo—Le susurró con un suave y estremecedor tono

Los latidos de ella se aceleraron hasta más no poder. Si él la hubiera golpeado o insultado sabría cómo responderle, pero en ese instante las palabras no le salían de la boca. El recorrió hasta su rostro hasta quedar a un centímetro de los labios de ella. Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa de todo lo que podía suceder después.

-Si tú ahora me dices que me quieres—Su aliento rozaba los rosados labios de ella con una gran calidez—Te tomaré toda la noche, mezclando nuestros latidos en un solo cuerpo—Chocó su frente con ella tiernamente

Kagura comenzaba a sentir unas molestias en el estómago, sentía su cuerpo arder al igual que su rostro. Aunque esas palabras venían de ese chico al que proclamaba odiar, era todo lo que una chica quería escuchar.

-Por esa razón dejare a Kaede y te veré a ti como mi única mujer—Luego de eso la soltó y se alejó riendo— ¿Crees que actúo bien como Tsukasa?

Una actuación, eso era. Una simple actuación que había dejado a Kagura con la incertidumbre de que pasaría después. Sin decir ni una palabra se puso su pijama, se acostó en el futon de Okita y se durmió, ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Oi!—Protestó enojado—Mi futon, ¡China!

Sus gritos eran inútiles, ella ya se había dormido, y si algo tenían en común los Yato con los osos era que comían desmesuradamente, y por supuesto, los dos tenían el sueño muy pesado.

-¡China devuélveme mi futon!—Okita sacudía a Kagura para que se despertara, esfuerzo inútil— ¿¡China!?

Al ver que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar sacarla, decidió no dejarle todo ese cómodo futon para ella sola. Se quitó la ropa, quedando únicamente con la interior de "S" y se metió junto a ella. Y así pasó la noche, con algunas patadas inconscientes, movimientos extraños y acercamientos que no llegaban a nada. De alguna manera, fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos.

La mañana era inevitable y Kagura comenzaba a abrir los ojos confundida, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Okita a muy poca distancia de la de ella. Se veía como un dulce ángel durmiendo, viéndolo de esa manera no le parecía tan mal, su respiración chocaba con la suya. Era tan cálida, continúo bajando su mirada y pudo verlo sólo con la ropa interior, todo lo demás estaba al aire libre. Aquella figura bien marcada, aquellos bíceps trabajados hicieron que Kagura se pusiera tan roja que saltó del futon.

Okita se despertó de golpe con ese escándalo, y se refregó los ojos levantándose, y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Kagura sonrojada.

-¿Qué te sucede china?—Se río Okita acercándose a ella

-Ponte ropa maldito sádico exhibicionista

-Oh—Él se vio y pudo comprobar que ciertamente no tenía nada aparte de aquellos calzoncillos de "s"—Voy a bañarme, creo que me pasaste tus pulgas

Él se fue hacía al baño para tomar una ducha, Kagura simplemente lo miraba con todo el odio del mundo.

-¡Si tengo pulgas es por Sadaharu!—Protestó indignada mientras él se alejaba

-Como tú digas—Dijo indiferente

Se metió, el agua lo relajaba a pesar de que fuera un poco difícil ducharse por el yeso. Cuando por fin salió, Kagura aprovechó ya que ella también necesitaba bañarse, dormir en su cama o junto a él, según ella, era casi contagiarse de una grave enfermedad.

Él no dijo nada cuando ella se metió, casi al instante en el que Okita salió, al baño. Kagura se refregó con fuerza la piel, podía sentir el olor de él en ella, y era tal escándalo que provocaba para poder limpiarse "completamente" que él se acercó para saber qué diablos pasaba.

-¿Tanto apesto?—Se río Okita

-¡Sí!—Gritó ella

Al terminar de ducharse se dio cuenta de algo… No tenía ropa limpia. Había olvidado llevar su ropa, y el gran problema era sus bragas. No podía salir desnuda.

-Sádico…—Tragó saliva y su orgullo—Bastardo sádico…—Continuó llamándolo hasta que él volvió a acercarse

-¿No querías que no me acercara porque soy sumamente inmundo?—Se hizo el indignado

-No tengo ropa

-Eso ya lo sé estúpida, te estas duchando—Se cruzó de brazos y suspiro con desesperación

-No idiota—Aclaró enojada—No tengo bragas ni sostén para ponerme

Él arqueó las cejas ante esa salvaje explicación.

-Mi ropa de ayer podría utilizarla, pero…—Kagura ya no quiso continuar diciendo todo eso enfrente de ese tonto sádico—Ya no te diré nada, me quedare aquí

-¿Enserio? El shinsengumi tal vez no tarda en venir—En su mente sádica algo acababa de cruzarse sacándole una sonrisa—O probablemente alguien entre… A veces ese idiota de Katsura se infiltra en el cuartel y el lugar más fácil en el que puede entrar es allí donde estas. Sería una pena si alguno de ellos te viera—Trató de fingir una voz compasiva

-Entonces saldré en la noche cuando duermas—No quería ceder ante él

-Tengo el sueño muy ligero… Puede que despierte mientras pasas—Sonrió sádicamente y continuó—Puedo ir por tus bragas, obviamente no a tu casa porque tal vez el danna me vea como un asqueroso pervertido

-¿Entonces?

-Ya lo veré—Kagura estaba bastante sorprendida por como ese chico se comportaba—Pero…

Ya lo veía venir, ese idiota sádico no podía ser tan buena persona.

-Pero tendrás hacer algo que yo quiera

-Eres un maldito sádico—Dijo ella entre dientes—Ahora no aceptare

-Zura ja nai, Katsura da—Okita fingió la voz de Katsura

-Está bien, está bien pero ya lárgate—Le gritó ella desesperada y frustrada

Él salió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar donde podía comprar aquellas cosas de chicas. Todas las mujeres lo veían y no les importaba disimular en lo más mínimo, él no les prestaba atención porque su mente estaba ocupada en las cientos de maneras que podía gastar tan bella oportunidad de ver a su archienemiga sufrir, aun no se le pasaba eso del "accidente".

Tomo unas pequeñas bragas de conejitos y un sostén copa D o E, porque aquella Kagura ya no era la niña plana de antes y él lo sabía. Estaba en la caja de cobro cuando cierto samurái de cabellos plateados se acercó con una gran sonrisa burlona.


	5. No es bueno meterse con los sadicos

Estaba en la caja de cobro cuando cierto samurái de cabellos plateados se acercó con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Souchiro-kun que sorpresa verte aquí—Decía en forma de burla Gintoki al ver a Okita en tan comprometedora situación—¿Acaso ya te cansaste de ser un ladrón de impuestos y piensas probar suerte en otra cosa?—Sus ojos de pez muerto no dejaban de mirarlo y su dedo meñique hurgaba su nariz

-¿Esto?—Él sonrió al darse cuenta con que podía molestar a Gintoki—Danna… Si tú supieras de quien son—Okita ya habiendo pagado se alejó—Ojala que le quede este sostén, hace tiempo no tenía nada y estas bragas son parecidas a unas que tiene... Espero que le gusten

-Espera... ¿No hablaras de Kagura?—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Sus conclusiones se hicieron más ciertas cuando recordó que ella no había llegado a dormir.

-¡SOUCHIRO DETENTE! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!—Él quiso ir por la cabeza de Okita pero cierto hombre de barba, yukata y maquillaje exagerado lo jaló del cabello

-Es hora de irnos Paako, ya compré las cosas para esta noche

-Ahora mismo ella debe de estarme esperando en la bañera… No quiero hacerla esperar—Contestó con fingida preocupación Okita a Gintoki

Aunque parecieran mentiras todo lo que decía Okita, era verdad, pero no de la manera en que pensaba aquel samurái.

-¡Esto me lo pagaras!—Gritó Gintoki alterado con una mirada asesina mientras se alejaba

Okita sonrió satisfecho, había logrado su cometido. Ignoró las amenazas de Gintoki y continuó caminando hasta que llegó al shinsengumi, donde ella lo esperaba.

-Aquí esta—Le aviso y Kagura sacó la cabeza comprobando que era cierto

-Si, si dámelos que me estoy muriendo de frio

Él se acercó para darle aquella ropa y ella con la mano quiso arrebatarle pero no contaba que ese sádico moviera la ropa evitando que Kagura la agarrara.

-Esto te costara bastante, no tienes idea lo difícil que me fue encontr—

Antes de que terminara de hablar ella resbaló por culpa de que el moviera la ropa. Se fue boca abajo cayendo encima de él, Okita sólo soltó un grito ahogado cuando la parte de atrás de su cuerpo chocó con el piso.

Kagura quedó arriba de él y con un rápido movimiento de manos le tapo los ojos. Pero el hecho de que ella le tapara los ojos no evitó que él, al principio, pudiera ver un poco. La yato estaba completamente mojada, y toda esa agua ya empezaba a humedecer la ropa de su rival.

-¿Ahora qué diablos hice para que me quieras atacar de nuevo?—Protestó Okita adolorido— ¿Acaso quieres ahogarme con tus enormes pechos?

Su rostro en ese momento se puso rojo con esas tontas palabras que decía su estúpido enemigo.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo pervertido! Es tu culpa—Tomó la ropa y corrió como un rayo a cambiarse

Okita se levantó sobando su espalda sin embargo ya no pudo verla. Su ropa estaba empapada, y la parte de atrás de su cuerpo le dolía. "China me las vas a pagar" pensó con el rostro de un completo sádico, porque había que aclarar que tenía una pierna enyesada.

Mientras tanto ella se cambiaba con mucha prisa para olvidar ese momento incómodo, tenía ganas de cortarle las bolas por hacer que cayera sobre él y decir cosas tan vergonzosas e innecesarias. Su estómago que sonó repentinamente hizo que se olvidara de su enojo y recordara que no había desayunado a pesar de ser más de medio día.

Quiso entrar a la cocina pero pudo ver Okita calentando algo, olía delicioso. Era arroz acompañado de pescado… Pero vaya que se veía bien. Él tomó dos platos y sirvió dos raciones.

-Toma—Le ofreció con una sonrisa

Kagura no dudo en tomarlo, no se puso a pensar que tal vez ese bonito gesto no fue una venganza. Sabía delicioso, pero no le bastaba con una sola ración. Así que simplemente extendió su plato para más. Pero él la ignoró y sonrió de oreja a oreja con total malicia.

-Ya no hay nada para ti, china

Realmente se moría de hambre y que ese él le negara la comida le parecía un acto de crueldad pura.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tendrías que obedecerme?—La miró con desprecio—Ya encontré que podría ser

Kagura tragó saliva, ahora estaba segura que la hora de la venganza había comenzado y él era el más emocionado con eso.

-No quiero que comas nada el día de hoy y que te sientes a mi lado mientras yo disfruto lo que tú no puedes—A cada palabra su sonrisa se volvía más grande

-Ojala te vayas al infierno maldito hijo de puta—Ella apretó los dientes y miró a aquel castaño con un profundo odio

-Tus dulces palabras son música para mis oídos—Cerró los ojos y suspiro satisfecho

Comenzó a comer, pero lo hacía con tanta lentitud y disfrute que para cualquiera con hambre hubiera sido una tortura, ahora, con una yato que estaba acostumbraba a consumir cantidades monstruosas era un gran castigo mandado desde las profundidades del infierno.

Así pasó con la comida, Kagura sentía que iba a morir. Luego con la cena, esta vez era definitivo, ella ya estaba pidiendo perdón al cielo por todo lo malo que había hecho y suplicando porque ese "bastardo sádico" muriera lo antes posible y ardiera en el infierno. Tiró su cabeza en la mesa, sus ojos ya no tenían vida.

-Voy a morir—Balbuceo en un tono casi inaudible—Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir

Okita la observaba y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que ya es suficiente" pensó mientras veía su segundo tazón de comida sin probarlo.

-Ten—Le pasó el plato levantándose—Ya no quiero comer y no quiero que se desperdicie

-¿No era el trato de que no iba a comer el día de hoy?—Dijo Kagura sin ganas de nada, su mente estaba en blanco

-Si… Pero no quiero que se desperdicie. Come—Le ordenó dirigiéndose a su habitación—Te hará daño no comer

Ella simplemente se limitó a ver como ese chico se comportaba de esa manera tan considerada y se marchaba dejándola con la boca abierta. Agradeció la comida y comió tan rápido y con tantas ganas que podría decirse que hacía magia al desaparecer la comida en unos segundos.

Su boca ardía, ardía demasiado; su rostro se puso rojo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Aquella comida tenía picante, ese dulce acto de preocupación sólo fue una cruel fachada.

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi :3… Gracias por los reviews :333 De verdad los aprecio :D Y pues no se me desesperen que lo emocionante está por venir muajajajaja :3**_

 _ **Pd: Me gusta el Okita Sadico xD**_


	6. El cariño de un sádico

Su boca ardía, ardía demasiado; su rostro se puso rojo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Aquella comida tenía picante, ese dulce acto de preocupación sólo fue una cruel fachada.

-¡MALDITO SADICO TE VOY A MATAR!

Buscó agua y sin pensarlo bebió, pero había otro gran problema… También el agua picaba como los mil demonios. Explotó en furia, esto era demasiado malvado para ser llamado una "simple venganza".

-¡JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BASTARDO!—Lo amenazó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Dentro de la habitación de él se podían escuchar unas grandes carcajadas, estaba disfrutado ese momento como ninguno, cuando una patada derribó la puerta de un solo golpe. Era Kagura hecha el demonio. Con aun el vaso de agua en la mano, lanzó todo el contenido de este directo a los ojos de aquel castaño provocando que soltara un grito de dolor.

-¡AH MALDITA PERRA!—Okita instintivamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos y se retorció en el piso de dolor— ¡Puedo sentir mis ojos sangrar!

-Te lo mereces—Ella se río triunfante

Sin poder ver nada y con el simple hecho de poder sentir su alrededor, Okita agarró de la pierna a Kagura azotando su cabeza y su espalda contra el piso. Kagura se agarró la cabeza, ese golpe le había dolido, pero no quiso seguir desperdiciando su tiempo en niñerías y tomó con sus dos manos la cabeza de su enemigo y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un cabezazo.

Los golpes seguían lloviendo, y esa pelea se alargaba hasta que Okita se detuvo en seco, justamente a la media noche.

-Dejemos esto—Ella se detuvo en el instante en el que él pronunció esas palabras

-¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta de que no eres rival para mí?—Kagura colocó sus manos en la cintura orgullosa

-Lo que tú digas—Contestó indiferente

De esa manera él, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, que ya era un completo desastre.

-Puedes dormir aquí si quieres—Su mirada se posó en ella

Había dicho eso tan serio que decidió confiar en sus palabras, no se veía igual que siempre, era raro en él.

-¿Dónde piensas dormir? ¿No te dolía la pierna?—Preguntó la pelirroja intrigada

-No te incumbe—Suspiró exasperado por tantas preguntas y porque tenía prisa

-Se supone que debo cuidarte—Kagura bajó la cabeza

-Oh vaya que bien me has cuidado, sólo te falta el uniforme de enfermera—Dijo con sarcasmo

Durante ese lapso recordó que le habían encargado que él no saliera, y ahora más que antes se veía sospechoso, y si algo más pasaba sería culpa de ella. Agarró unas esposas que encontró y esposó su mano junto a la de él.

-¿Qué mierda haces china?—Observó cada movimiento de ella

-Aquí tengo la llave—Aclaró como si tuviera todo solucionado

El chocó su mano en su cara llena de frustración.

-Esa no es la llave de esas esposas estúpida china—La reprendió con una cara que la llena de desprecio

-¿¡Eh!?—Su rostro empezó a sudar desmesuradamente— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Sádico?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?—Él estaba completamente serio lo que ocasionaba que Kagura se pusiera más nerviosa

-Ahora no podre cambiarme el uniforme

-¿No puedes ir a tu cita nocturna con el uniforme?—Mencionó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No—Respondió con sorprendente rapidez—Ella es demasiado especial como para ir tan informal… Y lo peor es que llevaré un parasito pegado a mi

La yato aprovechó que los dos estaban esposados para golpear a Okita con su propia mano, su paciencia ya se había agotado.

-No soy ningún parasito—Kagura estaba molesta

-Como sea, se hace tarde—Dijo entre dientes—Voy a traer algo para no ir tan informal

Buscó entre su ropa y sacó una capa roja, que colocó arriba del uniforme del Shinsengumi. Ahora, de alguna forma, se veía más elegante de lo usual.

-Apúrate Bakaiser—Lo jaló para que caminaran

-¿Bakaiser?—Se preguntó Okita confundido mientras ella lo jalaba para salir del cuartel

Los dos caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a una florería. Él jamás dijo nada cuando entró, simplemente se dedicó a ver las rosas con una sonrisa y escoger las más hermosas que habían sin importar el precio. Luego esa mirada carmesí se dirigió a Kagura.

-Escoge, yo pagaré

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó ella confundida por su inesperada reacción

-Sólo hazlo—Le ordenó con desesperación

Unas hermosas flores llamaron su atención, tulipanes, eran las más caras de la florería… Pero sin duda una de las más bellas. Era un ramo de ellas, que fácilmente podía costar el sueldo de un trabajador.

-¿Esas?—Okita tragó saliva

-Esas—Confirmó Kagura inocentemente

Con una sonrisa nerviosa Okita pagó aquellas flores. "Adiós sueldo de un mes" se dijo a sí mismo con arrepentimiento.

-Debe ser usted muy rico—Sonrió el dueño de la florería

-Si…—Contestó inseguro

Es un ladrón de impuestos como no lo va a ser—La pelirroja china se metió como si nada a la conversación

-Gracias—Okita tomó las flores y se llevó a aquella chica arrastrando

Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos, él iba por delante ella, cojeando pero sus pasos eran más rápidos. Ninguno cruzaba palabra, pero no era necesario. El silencio no era molesto, y Kagura no dejaba de observar aquella figura que estaba a unos pasos de ella… Que permanecía tan indescifrable como siempre. Aun no sabía para quien eran tan lindas flores, que no simplemente llevaban un precio alto, sino que también llevaba su cariño, el cariño de un sádico.

Sus dudas comenzaron a aclararse cuando vio que se acercaban al cementerio, su pecho empezó a doler cuando pensaba que a alguien que él quería de esa manera pudiera haber terminado en aquel lugar.

Entraron y caminaron otro poco más, hasta llegar a una muy cuidada tumba. Él le dio aquellos tulipanes a Kagura para que pudiera dejarlos en aquel lugar, donde los ojos llenos de dolor de Okita no se despegaban.

-Esta es la chica especial de la que hablaba—Sonrió tristemente


	7. Triste y cálido sentir

Ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos carmesí iba a una florería, después de tres años, a la misma hora. En ese momento cierta chica china pelirroja entró, que coincidencia pues ella al igual que él había estado en esa misma florería tres años atrás y a la misma hora, ella sin embargo continuó llendo los años siguientes, y sólo iba por tulipanes. Uno solamente porque no tenía el suficiente dinero para llenar aquella dulce chica de tulipanes como había hecho hace tres años.

Okita se acercó hasta donde estaban los tulipanes y tomó todos los que habían.

-Si continuó haciendo esto voy a quedar en la ruina—Comentó con una pequeña risa

Kagura simplemente quedo mirándolo en el momento en que se enteró de que era cierto policía quien había estado la otra vez divirtiéndose con una mujer. Bajó la mirada en el instante que sintió la de él cruzar la suya, se apartó de él y agarró un ramo de rosas, las más hermosas para ser exactos.

Los dos se fueron rápidamente a pagar, ambos peleaban por pasar primero. Patadas por parte de ella para evitar que ese sádico pagará antes. Él no se quedaba atrás en tanto a los ataques y la defensa. Hasta que pusieron en el mostrador las flores que ya habían escogido antes.

-¡Yo llegue primero!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Emm…—Sonrió el encargado nervioso

-Está bien—Okita sacó su cartera—Sólo por pasar primero pagaré de los dos

-¿Quién te pidió hacerlo maldito sádico?—Protestó enojada

La ignoró completamente y pagó todo, salieron y sin aviso, Kagura indignada, lo golpeo en el tobillo ocasionando que la maldijera con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Aquellos ojos azules no dejaban de observar a los carmesí con confusión

-Ya lo dije—Afirmó Okita con una mueca de dolor

Esas palabras no eran lo que Kagura esperaba que él dijera, pero tampoco era que esperara mucho de él. Continuó caminando dejándolo atrás a pesar de que los dos iban al mismo lugar, ninguno concretó palabra alguna. El ambiente no era cómodo, para nada.

Llegaron a ese mismo lugar donde descansaba aquella hermosa mujer, colocaron las flores y en medio de ese tormentoso silencio él no pudo evitar ver a Kagura, algo había llamado su atención y era esa linda decoración de cabello que tenía forma de una pequeña flor, y que Kagura tenía un especial aprecio.

-¿Aun conservas eso?—Preguntó Okita intrigado

-Si—Respondió ella con un tono melancólico

.

.

-¿Chica especial?—Preguntó Kagura curiosa por saber quién era ella

-Así es, Okita Mitsuba… Mi hermana mayor—Sus palabras iban llenas de una tristeza infinita

Kagura no sabía que responder, no sabía que él tuviera una hermana mayor. Pero algo sabía muy bien, no era algo fácil enfrentarse ante la muerte de alguien que amas. "Mami" pensó con los ojos apunto de querer soltar su tristeza a través de lágrimas. Si aquel sádico se sentía igual que ella, también era merecedor de compasión.

Se hincó y comenzó a rezar, con ese repentino movimiento él fue jalado hacía abajo. Le sorprendió la forma en la que ella hacía todo eso con bastante dedicación. Él también quería hacer lo mismo, pero para su poca fortuna su mano estaba pegada con la de ella. No le quedo de otra que esperar a que terminara. No tuvo que esperar mucho para comenzar a rezar.

Kagura no podía creer como alguien como él podía hacer todo eso sin arder. Pero lo más sorprenderte era que lo hacía sin hipocresía.

-Ella debió ser una persona muy buena—Comentó Kagura con una dulce sonrisa

Bajo ese suave manto de luna su lindo rostro y aquella sonrisa resaltaban más de lo común. Okita no dejaba de verla, era la primera vez que podía ponerle atención a esa sonrisa sin querer desaparecerla, quería que permaneciera de esa manera… Tan deslumbrante.

-¿Por qué?—Volteó la mirada para no seguir perdido en aquella sonrisa

-Es muy raro ver que un demonio sádico tenga corazón—Respondió viéndolo con obviedad

Ya era tarde, y Kagura moría de sueño. Ya estaba amaneciendo, los poco visibles rayos del sol se mesclaban junto a la profunda oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo los dos habían discutido toda la noche hasta que ella ya no pudo más y calló rendida en el pecho de Okita. Él jamás vio venir eso, pero estaba realmente cansado como para cargarla.

Se recostó en esa tumba colocando a Kagura a su lado. Estaba a punto de acomodarse pero algo le impedía hacerlo, ella estaba temblando de frio. "Vaya chica más molesta" pensó dejando escapar un suspiro, y sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó aquella capa roja para cubrirla.

Cerró los ojos, pero esta vez también hubo otra interrupción de parte de ella. Su pequeña mano tomó la de él y entrelazó sus dedos en ella como si nada. Okita no la detuvo, por el contrario la apretó, y ahora sin ninguna interrupción más podía dormir en paz.

Sólo pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando uno de ellos abrió los ojos, era Kagura. Pudo notar que tenía esa cálida capa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y lo que fue peor aún… Estaba agarrada de las manos con ese "Bastardo sádico" como solía decirle.

No tenía idea como había llegado a eso, pero con un cabezazo logró despertarlo para averiguar qué diablos le había hecho Okita mientras dormía. Él sólo pudo quejarse, mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa china?—La fulminó con la mirada

-Qué pasa con tu mano mejor dicho—Lo reprendió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-¿Por qué no la sueltas entonces?—Él arqueó las cejas con una expresión de aburrimiento

-Porque…—Soltó su mano rápidamente—Por tu culpa

-En realidad tú fuiste quien hizo esto—La miró con una sonrisa—Yo sólo soy una víctima de tus perversiones

-¡Tú eres el único pervertido!—Estaba nerviosa

-Bueno—Suspiró mientras se levantaba—Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas

Desenvainó su espada y de un solo corte rompió limpiamente aquellas esposas. Kagura ni siquiera pudo pestañear mientras el realizó esa hazaña, pero si él podía hacer desde un principio… ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Era algo que esa torpe pelirroja no dejaba de pensar, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando él abrió la boca antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

-No lo preguntes—Le ordeno Okita—Que ni yo mismo se la respuesta

-Tal vez eres muy estúpido—Dijo Kagura altaneramente

Okita sólo puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba de humor como para seguirle la corriente a esa molesta chica. Algo vino a su cabeza de repente, había algo que en su bolsillo que no tuvo tiempo de entregar… Era una bonita decoración de flor, sin aviso alguno la colocó en el cabello rojo de ella. Simplemente observo como aquel sádico hacía eso, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna. Esa calidez que el emitía era tan reconfortante que le hacía revolver un puño de emociones indescriptibles en ese momento.

-Esto—Okita mencionó al terminar de acomodarlo en su cabello—Me lo dio Anego—Sonrió viendo el piso—Cuando era pequeño me dijo que se lo diera a la primera chica que le presentara—Su mirada, que era totalmente sincera vio a Kagura con un pequeño destello—Y tú eres la primera

 _ **Nota de autor: Creo que involuntariamente conteste una pregunta que habian hecho, me dio risa porque este capitulo ya estaba escrito cuando hicieron la pregunta, de que pasaba con el tiempo y pues... Eso xD Y pues gracias de nuevo *-* por todas las buenas vibras (osea bonitos comentarios :v)**_

 _ **Pd: Pensaba subir antes el capitulo, pero la tarea no me deja vivir :'v**_

 _ **Pd2:Espero lo hayan disfrutado :33**_


	8. Nunca se sabe quien es tu enemigo

No sabía cuándo ni cómo aquel chico le pereció distinto, seguía siendo él pero había algo que no podía entender del todo esa pelirroja china, algo en esa honesta sonrisa no la dejaba pensar bien.

-Gracias—Simplemente pudo decir eso, su boca no podía emitir mas

-No me lo agradezcas a mí—Miró hacía aquella tumba—Agradéceselo a ella, yo no pensaba dártelo, pero… No me gusta romper una promesa

-Gracias Onesan—De nuevo ella sonrió de esa manera, por más que el tratara no verla, no podía dejar de hacerlo—Y yo no pensaba devolvértelo, porque alguien muy especial me lo acaba de dar—Esa mirada azul, y esa dulce sonrisa estaban enfocadas en él

-Creo que es hora de irnos—Comenzó a caminar sin esperar a que Kagura hiciera lo mismo

No hizo lo mismo, primero se despidió de su nueva amiga con una tierna sonrisa.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver—Susurró casi como un simple sonido del viento, pero no pudo evitar que Okita pudiera escucharlo tan claramente

Salieron de aquel lugar, él sin decir ni una palabra y ella siguiendo sus pasos un tanto indecisa. Kagura se puso enfrente de él, estaba preparada para decirle algo que había guardado desde que estaban allá… Quería expresarlo antes de que las peleas comenzaran de nuevo y antes de que esas palabras dejaran de tener un significado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio a ese chico de cabellos castaños esbozar una sonrisa y ver más allá de ella.

-Okita Sougo—Pronuncio un hombre de voz gruesa detrás de Kagura—Él más temido del Shinsengumi

Sujetando la mano de ella, Okita logró alejarla empujándola hacía atrás de él mismo. Ella sólo observaba aquella escena detrás de la espalda de su rival, "¿Qué diablos hará este tonto sádico?" se preguntó Kagura cuando pudo divisar, por fin, la gran cantidad de hombres que se encontraban reunidos con espada en mano.

-Los esperaba impacientemente—Comentó Okita con una gran sonrisa y una fría mirada—Quería divertirme con algo

Como si de una embestida se tratase, todos se dirigieron a Okita, quien con una sonrisa más grande que su propio ego y sadismo juntos, resplandecía en su rostro.

De uno en uno fue derribándolos, y Kagura no queriendo parecer un estorbo también era contribuyente en gran medida de golpes. Los dos quedaron espalda a espalda, estaban agotados… Pero había una cosa peor, Okita aún no estaba completamente recuperado, era muy evidente por la forma en que peleaba.

-¿Ya… estás en tu límite?—Kagura aún se mantenía en posición de lucha

-Por supuesto que no—Contestó Okita con altanería

Pero todos los terroristas se hacían interminables, Okita sin embargo, por su condición ya estaba por llegar al límite. No lo pensó más, y jaló a la pelirroja para escapar de ahí, no quería que aquella amiga de su querida _Anego_ le pasara algo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para tomar un pequeño descanso, Kagura se percató de algo que la puso totalmente pálida y nerviosa. No tenía la decoración que Okita le había regalado, sin preguntarle directamente a él podía saber que era importante, pero no era simplemente por él que quería conservar aquel lindo regalo… Era por su nueva amiga.

Aprovechó la confusión de él y se escapó en busca de aquella decoración, no quería perderlo. Corrió velozmente, y ahí estaban aún esos tipos, no le importó en lo absoluto. Se dedicó a observar cada rincón, estaba segura que estaba ahí, escondido.

No tardó en llegar el primer golpe, realmente dolía… No se detuvo en su búsqueda, lo encontraría a como dé lugar. Apretó los puños y atacaba a quienes trataban de interponerse en su camino y, por qué no, con la ayuda de su sombrilla.

Un brillo la hizo voltear a ver. A sólo un metro estaba aquello que buscaba con tanto empeño, no dudo en alargar la mano… Un golpe por detrás la sorprendió y no le concedió la oportunidad de siquiera defenderse.

Okita volteó. No había nadie. Kagura había corrido tan rápido que simplemente la había perdido por completo de vista. No entendía por qué esa "china" había huido de esa manera, reflexiono un instante, pero corrió en dirección hacia aquel lugar donde aún recordaba haber peleado.

La vio, ahí estaba ella… Tirada en el suelo, pero los ataques hacía ella no parecían cesar. Antes de que él pudiera moverse y hacer algo por ella, una mano se alzó en contra de uno de esos "Villanos" y tomó del cuello a su agresor con tanta fuerza, que los ojos de aquel pobre hombre estaban por salir, Kagura aún conservaba sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué creíste bastardo?—Miró con odio a aquel hombre, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—¿Qué estaría acabada? No me hagas reír

Ese hombre perdió el conocimiento casi inmediatamente. Esa chica de profunda mirada azul, no podía ser vencida tan fácilmente. Okita esbozo una sonrisa y le propinó un golpe a Kagura en la cabeza.

-Eres una idiota—Ella le contestó con una mirada de desprecio y un quejido de dolor—No me dijiste que la pelea seguía—Desenvainó su espada dejando entrever una sonrisa llena de sadismo por comenzar de nuevo a pelear

-¿Vas a continuar a pesar de que te acaban de patear el trasero?—Kagura se limpió con el brazo su boca, que tenía sangre

-¿Y tú?—Río con ironía— ¿No me digas que esas "manchas" rojas son cátsup?

-Sólo para un idiota como tú sí sería cátsup—Dijo Kagura con su típica sonrisa burlona

-¿Me estas provocando maldita china? ¿Sabes que tu pequeño cerebro no da más por eso utilizas mis propios ataques?—Él se puso enfrente de ella retándola

-Por lo menos yo tengo un cerebro aunque sea pequeño, el tuyo es inexistente—Ella alzó una ceja satisfecha de su respuesta

-Si vas a insultarme por lo menos hazlo sin insultarte a ti misma—Okita chocó la mano con su rostro frustrado

Continuaron discutiendo, y de pronto los golpes comenzaron a llover, nadie los detenía… Sólo los observaban confundidos.

-Oi—Uno de los terroristas golpeo a otro con el codo— ¿No se suponía que peleaban contra nosotros?

-N-no lo sé—Contestó con la misma cara del otro

-Apuesto 10000 yenes a la chica china—Gritó uno dejando ver sus billetes de apuesta

Y así las apuestas continuaron, hasta que eso se convirtió en una especie de pelea de perros donde se reunían todos los apostadores alrededor. Los dos se detuvieron en secó cuando, por fin después de un gran tiempo, se percataron de que todas las miradas, llenas de ambición, se enfocaban en ellos.

-¿No van a seguir?—Preguntó uno de aquellos hombres con desilusión en la voz

Okita y Kagura intercambiaron miradas, mientras que todos aquellos espectadores los miraban con la esperanza de que volvieran a retomar aquella pelea. Todos, a excepción de ese par de "rivales", se reunieron para hablar. Okita presentía que nada bueno estaba por venir, y aun peor al ver que ellos se dividían en grupos. "Lo más probable es que quieran atacarnos divididos" pensó Okita mientras analizaba a cada uno de aquellos individuos.

-De este lado estarán quienes apostaron a la china—Un gran grupo de hombres se acumuló de ese lado— Y del otro quienes apoyaron al "perro del gobierno"—Sólo había un hombre de apariencia débil

-Me obligaron—Se quejó aquella frágil figura

Kagura se río a carcajadas, mientras Okita trataba de mantener la compostura.

Pasó menos de una hora, y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata cantando "canciones contra el gobierno", mientras comían bombones y salchichas azadas. Había un aura de compañerismo alrededor… Sólo una cosa estaba mal. Un funcionario del gobierno y una Amanto eran los protagonistas de tan amena velada. Okita no estaba lejos de cometer Seppuku si alguien del Shinsengumi lo miraba en tan comprometedora situación.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?—Preguntó Okita— ¿Cómo rayos llegamos al punto de que un policía y una amanto convivieran tan felizmente con el Joui sin ser torturados?

-Estas celoso—Dijo Kagura con la boca repleta y llenándola aún más de comida—Muy celoso—Remarcó con una gran sonrisa llena de burla

-¿Celoso?—Bufó aquel castaño— ¿Celoso de una orangután sin principios de educación? ¿Me puedo reír?—Okita retó a Kagura de nuevo

Soltó unas grandes carcajadas, por supuesto su plan era molestar a Kagura… Pero no funcionaba, aquella chica aún conservaba esa sonrisa burlona y llena de egolatría. Estaba feliz por dos cosas: Una era porque había logrado ser la admiración de todo el Joui, mientras su némesis era humillado y porque había logrado recuperar aquella bonita decoración, así podía volver a ver esa chica sin remordimiento…. Antes de que todo eso sucediera, ella pensaba decirle algo a aquel "sádico" pero prefería que se quedara entre ellas, no era necesario que él lo supiera, solamente eso quedaba entre ellas dos, y Kagura era más que feliz con eso.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada, iría por más salchichas. Sin embargó se desplomó en el suelo dejando a todos impactados.


	9. Cada líder con sus ovejas

**_Nota de autor: Holi de nuevo :v, perdun por actualizar tarde pero perdí mi contraseña de ff, y pequeño accidente… Y una aclaración para que no sea confuso a la hora de leer: Cuando se encuentren los tres puntos dejando espacio significa que cambia de tiempo. Y pues sin más, espero que sea de su agrado… Y saludos :3_**

 _Título: Cada líder con sus ovejas... Cada sádico con sus vergüenzas_

Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada, iría por más salchichas. Sin embargó se desplomó en el piso dejando a todos impactados.

Al parecer el no haber dormido bien le había afectado, y el cansancio provocado por pelear era algo que su cuerpo no podía pasar por alto. Los hombres del Joui la rodearon rápidamente y unos ronquidos provenientes de ella, los hicieron suspirar de alivio.

-Denme paso—Dijo Okita abriéndose paso entre esa multitud— Esta chica lo único que necesita es un poco de calor para despertar—Sonrió y se acercó a ella

Un instante después la acercó a la fogata "queriendo despertarla", o más bien quemarla con una expresión monótona.

-China estúpida ¿Te vas a despertar?—Preguntó mientras ella continuaba dormida

-¿De verdad este tipo es su aliado?—Murmuró uno de aquellos hombres hacía otro— Más bien parece que la quisiera matar

Algunos hombres iban a detenerlo, pero antes de que siguieran avanzando Kagura apretó la cara de Okita con su mano, aun estando dormida, y con un grito tipo espartano lo lanzó hacía al piso haciendo que él soltara un grito ahogado… Todos quedaron sorprendidos, y ella se acurrucó en el piso para continuar descansando.

Okita se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo. "Maldita china" pensó con una expresión de fastidio, esta vez de verdad la iba a lanzar al fuego. Antes de que hiciera algo, unas voces conocidas atravesaron sus oídos. Hijikata y Gintoki estaban a unos metros de ahí, pero debido a que el Joui estaba en un lugar escondido no los habían notado.

-Ya te dije que no sabemos dónde está ese idiota de Sougo ni esa mocosa—Era Hijikata que apretaba con los dedos su cigarrillo y las venas saltaban de su molesto rostro—Acabamos de regresar de una misión

-Algo deben de saber—Contestó Gintoki, de igual manera, molesto— Temo por Kagura si esta con ese Souchiro

No era bueno que el Shinsengumi viera a Okita con el enemigo, así que tomó a Kagura y la colocó detrás de su espalda para cargarla.

-El Shinsengumi se acerca—Avisó Okita mientras acomodaba a Kagura en su espalda—Esta en ustedes si quieren escapar… O más bien debemos escapar

Todos se miraron entre sí, no sabía si confiar en él. Pero lograron darse cuenta de que, ciertamente, lo que decía el capitán del Shinsengumi era verdad.

-A mí tampoco me conviene que ellos sepan que estoy con ustedes—Sonrió Okita—Ni tampoco con ella—Soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a correr

Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo, nadie sabía a donde se dirigían… Simplemente corrían, sin tener un rumbo exacto. El shinsengumi no parecía seguirlos, los habían perdido por completo. Unos brazos rodearon a Okita con fuerza, era Kagura, y una dulce risa salió de ella.

-Es divertido que me cargues—Aun continuaba dormida—Ya tenía tiempo que no lo hacías

Él frunció las cejas confundido, no entendía del todo a lo que ella se refería.

-Capitán Okita—Lo llamaron un par de hombres del Joui dentro de una bodega indicándole un escondite

"¿Capitán Okita?" Se preguntó conteniendo la risa, le parecía gracioso que lo llamaran así, después de todo eran _enemigos._ Tomó en cuenta su sugerencia de escondite, y se acercó. Ese lugar era frio, sombrío y la palabra _acogedor_ no encajaba ahí, pero era mejor que estar en la intemperie, además la noche, especialmente, era más gélida que de costumbre. Aquellos hombres comenzaron a buscar un lugar para dormir dentro de esa bodega.

Antes de que él hiciera lo mismo, primero tenía que dejarla a ella en algún lugar. La colocó entre sus brazos para dejarla en el lugar más cercano.

-Tengo frio—Se aferró a el pecho de él—Y hambre… Sukunbu

La vio por unos segundos y suspiró exasperado. Caminó hacía a uno de esos hombres que dormían en el piso, y sin emoción alguna le arrebató la manta con la que se cubría, provocando que aquel pobre tipo se abrazara a si mismo temblando de frio.

En un sutil movimiento la cubrió con esa manta _prestada_ , y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagura. Okita puso los ojos en blanco, y la dejó lejos de todos los miembros del Joui. Después de acomodarla en el suelo se dio la vuelta y dio un paso, pero una mano, tan fina como la porcelana, lo jaló de esa capa roja evitando que continuara avanzando.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué nos seguimos reuniendo con ellos?—Preguntó Okita mientras asaba un bombón en la fogata

-No lo sé—Kagura soltó una pequeña risa mientras se metía toda la comida que podía en la boca—Pero es divertido

-¿Lo dices porque toda esta bola de idiotas te admira?—Una risa llena de ironía salió de él—Mira a ese idiota—Okita señaló a un chico del Joui que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro mientras veía a Kagura—Y a esos otros—Continuó señalando a otros tipos que hacían lo mismo que el anterior—No despegan los ojos de ti, ¿Eso es lo que te divierte?—Comentó dándole una mordida a su bombón y con un rostro de desinteres

-¿Celoso?—Ella le dio un golpe con el codo a Okita con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que el la volteara a ver

-Por supuesto que no—Contestó con altanería y quitándole los ojos de encima a ella para ver el vacío—Yo también cuento con un grupo de idiotas que me admiran en el Shinsengumi

Ella miró al suelo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo esa pregunta había sido tan superficial que era difícil entender el sentido en el que iba. Pero, de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a esas respuestas, asi que levantó la mirada y continuó con su sonrisa burlona.

-Claro… ¿Supongo que inventaste esos admiradores para que puedan competir con los míos?—Ella se río como villana de telenovela—Que patético

Esa chica comenzaba a irritarlo. Su ojo comenzó a temblar llenó de desesperación, y la apretó de la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy mejor que tú y tus patéticos admiradores?—La retó con la mirada y ella hacía lo mismo, una batalla entre el azul de ella y el carmesí de él eran capaces de reflejar muchas cosas

-No creo que puedas—Ella jaló sus mejillas con fuerza

Todos los observaban atentos a que lo que pudiera pasar. La tensión flotaba por los aires, alguno que otro comenzaba a comerse las uñas.

-¡Vamos líder!—Gritó uno de ellos emocionado— ¡Demuéstranos que eres más perfecta de lo que aparentas!

Cada ojo de ahí se dirigió a ese chico, que lo observaban con una expresión de incomodidad. Un tosido se escuchó al fondo, y sin más ese chico se escondió de nuevo entre la multitud de hombres apenado.

Kagura lo soltó de las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Prefiero no pelear con idiotas—Ella infló las mejillas

-Opino lo mismo—Él también se cruzó de brazos y se dieron la espalda

Todos esos hombres intercambiaban miradas sin entender la razón por que se habían detenido. Pero Okita no podía evitar verla de reojo a cada segundo, él tampoco entendía nada. En un movimiento repentino se acercó a ella y con la mano tocó su frente. Sus rostros estaban cerca, sus respiraciones eran perceptibles para cada uno.

-¿Tienes fiebre?—Le preguntó confundido, y Kagura se sonrojó levemente—Es raro que no quieras golpearme

De un manotazo alejó su mano, y lo empujó al piso. Okita sólo se limitaba a observarla confundido. Y con un pie le apretó la cabeza en el piso.

-¿De qué hablas?—Ella se río a carcajadas burlonas—La reina del Kabuki-cho jamás se enferma… Y sobre golpearte ya soy una mujer madura como para hacer esas niñerías—Continuó apretando a Okita con su bota contra el suelo—Mocoso Sadico inmaduro

Unos gritos de emoción, y una ola de aplausos se escucharon por parte de los hombres del Joui.

-¡Esa es nuestra líder!—Gritaron emocionados

-¡Ningún perro del gobierno la puede tocar!—Dijo desde el fondo el mismo chico y volviéndose esconder entre la multitud y todos lo volvieron a ignorar

Esto molestaba a Okita, quien su medidor de paciencia siempre era roto por ella. La tomó de la pierna haciendo que colisionara en el piso, y que un secó sonido de golpe se escuchara. Él se levantó y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacía ella.

-¿Ahora quién es el que se arrastra como un cerdo en el piso?—Una sonrisa llena sadismo se esbozó en sus labios y la tomó del brazo con rudeza—Y… ¿Están seguros que no puedo tocarla?... Y no es un simple perro del gobierno… Es el príncipe de los sádicos—La miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Verdad china?

Los dos seguían retándose con la mirada, hasta que el sonido de un celular los interrumpió. Era de él, quien soltó inmediatamente a Kagura y contestó con fastidio.

-Voy enseguida—Dijo levantándose y colgó—Cuando llegue al Shinsengumi le daré su merecido a esa chica—Suspiró cansado

"¿Esa chica?" Se preguntó Kagura levantándose en el piso, pero decidió deshacerse de ese tonto pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y tu—Okita la señaló con una sonrisa—Nuestra pelea no ha acabado

Luego de decir eso, comenzó a caminar. Su figura desaparecía con la luz de luna, mientras ella lo observaba alejarse.

— -Eso lo se idiota—Dijo Kagura en voz baja y sonrio altaneramente


	10. No es bueno dormir junto a un glotón

Okita volteó extrañado cuando sintió algo jalar su capa roja. Al principio pensó que tal vez había quedado atorada con algo, sin embargo era de ella, pero tenía una fuerza monstruosa, lo que complicaba que pudiera escapar, y lo peor era que ella continuaba dormida.

Se inclinó cerca de ella, y con un silencioso movimiento le tapó la nariz, con la intención de que lo soltara. Kagura ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente abrió la boca, para continuar respirando. Su pecho se movía de acuerdo a cada respiro que daba, con tanta tranquilidad que molestaba a Okita. Entonces decidió que era hora de taparle la boca.

Se acercó más a ella, y con la otra mano le tapó la boca, impidiendo que respirara. Kagura lo soltó y él sonrió triunfante, le quitó las manos de la nariz y de la boca, pero antes de que se alejara de ella. Las cálidas manos de Kagura lo sujetaron del rostro, hasta tenerlo a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

"¿Qué planeas hacer china?" Pensó mientras observaba con cautela lo que hacía su rival. Sólo podía sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de ella en su piel. En un inesperado movimiento ella le propinó un fuerte cabezazo, y lo soltó.

Él realmente estaba molesto, pero había logrado su cometido de que ella lo soltara. De nuevo estaba por irse, cuando Kagura volvió a jalarlo de la capa. "Al diablo" dijo y se quitó la capa para que su _nada_ molesta rival ya no continuara… Mala idea, ya que ella ahora lo tomó de la chaqueta del Shinsengumi.

"Hasta en sueños me odias estúpida china" pensó desesperado por aquella situación, pero ya no quiso continuar luchando con ella, así que nuevamente se desprendió de una prenda, su chaqueta. Ahora si estaba completamente libre, cuando otra vez esa mano lo jaló, pero esta vez en el pantalón.

La miró con una mirada llena de odio… Realmente no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. "Esta me la vas a pagar muy caro maldita china" Maldecía mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Pero antes que continuara con su nudismo a la fuerza, uno de esos hombres se acercó.

-¿Qué se supone haces?—Preguntó con ese chico con los ojos entrecerrados que no se despegaban de Okita— ¿Por qué desabrochas el pantalón?

No respondió, de lo que ese chico preguntaba y se imaginaba era todo menos lo que realmente Okita hacía.

-Mejor metete en tus asuntos, ve y pon una bomba en alguna parte—Le respondió, por fin, con hostilidad e indiferencia

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que planeabas hacer, _Capitán Okita_ —Ese chico comenzó a retarlo con la mirada

Okita sonrió con toda la maldad del mundo, ya sabía con qué divertirse y su víctima estaba enfrente. Se sentó a lado de ella en silencio, y ese chico seguía con la mirada a ese policía sádico.

-Puedes irte, estaré ocupado—Mencionó Okita rodeando a Kagura con un brazo, quien continuaba en su segundo sueño

Al ver el rostro de indignación de aquel chico, no podía contener la risa, pero lo hacía para conservar su fachada de seriedad.

La pelirroja tomó el brazo de Okita y lo mordió, como si de un buen pan se tratase… Y ahora él aparte de la risa tenía que contener el dolor. Su brazo estaba llenándose de marcas de dientes y de baba. Con la otra mano trató de alejar la cabeza de Kagura de su brazo. El chico ahora los veía extrañado.

-Creo que me iré—Dijo con la voz cansada, después de tanto luchar logró que ella lo soltara—Otro día puede ser

Se levantó y verificó que ninguna mano estuviera deteniéndolo. Por fortuna ella ya no lo detenía, y aprovechó ese breve momento para huir de ahí. Él también estaba cansado, no había tenido de tomar sus siestas que tanto amaba. Cuando por fin ese chico ya no pudo ver a Okita cerca dio unos pasos hacia Kagura.

-¿Estás bien _líder_?—Estaba preocupado

En ese instante un zapato golpeó a ese chico en la cabeza dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

-Mierda mi zapato—Maldijo Okita a lo lejos, en lo que respecta, ya que había quedado relativamente cerca de ellos

Pero se podría decir que fue un _accidente_ que evitó uno peor. Ya que ese chico que se acercaba a Kagura con poca precaución no llevaba bien acomodada su espada, la cual, si no hubiese sido por Okita, hubiera descendido hacía aquella Yato descuidada y haber causado un gran accidente.

Cuando ese zapato golpeó a ese chico, logró desviar la dirección de esa espada a un lado de Kagura. El chico lo notó y su rostro se tornó tan pálido como una insípida hoja de papel, y Kagura continuaba dormida como un pequeño oso y con un hilo de saliva colgando de la boca.

El policía sádico se acercó para recoger su zapato, y juntó las cejas al ver a ese chico en el suelo al igual que su espada.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?—Okita llevó su mirada hacía aquel chico que temblaba de miedo

-Yo…Yo—Su voz era trémula y sus ojos irradiaban miedo

-No dudo que quieras matarla—Sus ojos, tan fríos como esa noche, continuaban observando a ese chico—Después de todo es una conocida de uno de los oficiales más fuertes del shinsengumi

-Yo lo siento—El chico, lleno de terror, se inclinó en el suelo en forma de disculpa para después irse corriendo, a pesar de que no había hecho nada

Se río al ver a ese chico correr como una gallina. Recogió su zapato. Estaba preparado para irse a dormir cuando un rayo de sol tocó su mejilla. "Que estupidez" pensó con fastidio, y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había tenido que quitarse. Un bostezo lo hizo voltear hacia donde estaba ella. Por fin había despertado.

.

.

.

-¡Líder!—La llamó uno de los hombres del Joui— ¡Líder! ¡Líder!—Continuó llamándola exaltado

-¿¡Que!?—Contestó desesperada

Okita venía corriendo hacia ella con bastante velocidad, y con espada en mano. Ella lo vio y con su sombrilla logró detener su espada.

-Te prometí que la pelea no acabaría—Le dijo acercando su rostro a ella

Kagura sonrió.

-Entonces has que no se detenga—Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos

La miró confundido, eso ya lo había escuchado antes, pero su pelea lo hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en derribar a esa chica. Esa espada y esa sombrilla se conocían, y odiaban despegarse.

-Pensé que estarías con esa chica—Comentó Kagura mientras continuaban peleando

-Sólo tenía que arreglar unos asuntos—Sonrió—No me iba a perder de una pelea

Los golpes continuaban lloviendo, hasta que los dos estuvieron realmente agotados. Uno de esos hombres se acercó a ellos.

-¿Quieren ir con nosotros a la bodega de aquella vez?—Preguntó alegremente uno de esos hombres—Se preparó un festín

Los dos se vieron como si fuesen cómplices.

-Qué más da—Respondieron al mismo tiempo

Se levantaron y caminaron junto a ellos rumbo a esa bodega. Había frio, pero no tanto como esa noche, las risas que eran símbolo de que nada les preocupaba, aunque fuese lo contrario. Llegaron y las botellas de sake eran lo que más abundaba.

Todos se sentaron y el festín comenzó. Alguna que otra broma del shinsengumi y del gobierno, pero en vez de que todo eso incomodara Okita, lo único que hacía era decir pestes del Vicecomandante del shinsengumi, lo cual hacía reir a todo el Joui.

No queriendo desaprovechar la ocasión, Okita tomó un poco de sake, lo suficiente para no estar mareado. Kagura observaba como todos bebían, y sin que nadie se percatara bebió un poco. El hipo no tardo en venir. Okita la observo, ella volteó hacía él… Pensaba decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su cabeza chocó contra la mesa. Se había dormido, y su inexperiencia con el alcohol había salido a flote. Ese sádico se tapó la boca conteniendo la risa por lo patética que se veía.

Después de un rato esa fiesta culminó, y Okita esperaba que alguien se ofreciera a cargarla y llevarla a dormir, ya que él había tenido muy malas experiencias con eso. Estaba a punto de amenazar a alguien para que se la llevara, una mano lo había tomado de la ropa de nuevo… Entonces el maldijo su suerte, pero luego sonrió.

La levantó y todos se fueron a dormir. La llevó hasta donde vio más conveniente, y la soltó. Ella lo soltó de la ropa. Okita suspiró aliviado, pero antes de cantar victoria, ella lo volvió a tomar del rostro. Esta vez él sonrió, sacó _polvo pica pica_ de su bolsillo listo para usarlo en ella. Y esta vez, en sus pensamientos, él iba a salir victorioso.

Lentamente Kagura lo fue acercando hacía ella, mientras él estaba esperando el momento para usar ese polvo del infierno en ella. Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera, sus labios chocaron contra los de ella tomándolo por sorpresa. Y todo ese polvo cayó en él.


	11. Un presagio en forma de estrellas

_Título: Un presagio en forma de estrellas_

.

.

Pero volviendo tres años atrás, teníamos a Kagura despertando de un gran y relajante sueño, mientras Okita se limitaba a guardar su impotencia por no poder dormir. Se refregó los ojos, y estirando el cuerpo, logró levantarse. Luego de unos minutos, de igual manera todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse. Así paso el tiempo, entre cotilleos… Hasta que el atardecer se hizo notorio. Entre uno que otro ebrio, Okita y Kagura se fueron. Caminaron sin rumbo, no sabían a donde iban pero ninguno cruzo palabra alguna. Entre paso y paso y sin percatarse llegaron a un pequeño cauce, donde un pequeño puente resaltaba.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?—Preguntó Kagura intrigada

-No lo sé—Dijo a secas

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, su descubierto traje dejaba entrar todo el frio del exterior.

-Mierda, tengo frio—Se quejó

Okita sonrió. Lentamente comenzó a quitarse el saco. Lo observaba con suma curiosidad, le parecía extraño que ese chico se despojara de su saco si el frio estaba en su clímax. Cuando terminó de quitárselo, lo arrojó al suelo y sonrió macabramente. En un fuerte empujón lanzó a Kagura a las heladas aguas de ese rio, y de igual manera lo hizo él en un refinado clavado.

Kagura salió a la superficie del agua castañeando los dientes. Okita hizo lo mismo sacudiéndose el cabello, y en un rápido y nada perceptible movimiento sacó su espada con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Colisionó contra la sombrilla de Kagura que logró detener su ataque justo a tiempo.

-Venganza—Mencionó Okita con una gran sonrisa

Entre tantos golpes la noche no tardó en venir. Pero la energía de ambos parecía inacabable que se podía decir que apenas comenzaban. Las respiraciones de ambos iban a sincronía, y el rojo cabello de Kagura estaba suelto en la mitad de su cabeza. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba en sus cabezas, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para detenerlos, por el contrario los incitaba a continuar con más ahínco.

Sin decir ni una palabra, él se acercó a ella. Cerró sus ojos carmesí, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su figura bañada de luz de luna, como si fuera un ser inerte, empezó a hundirse en el agua. Y como si de un cadáver se tratase, el cuerpo de Okita flotó, pero las burbujas que se asomaban en el agua de parte de su cuerpo podían comprobar que no era un muerto, simplemente estaba tan agotado que ni el agua lo detuvo para descansar.

Kagura suspiró cansada, y lo levantó para sacarlo del agua. Lo acostó en la hierba, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo. Agarró el saco de su rival, y sin importarle que Okita se estuviese muriendo de frio, se lo puso. De una bolsa logró sacar un antifaz y se lo colocó a Sougo. "Para que ya no despiertes estúpido sádico" pensó mientras le ponía aquel antifaz.

-Te ves mejor dormido—Comentó Kagura en forma de burla

Lo miraba, y se daba cuenta que aquel chico no era tan malo. A pesar de su sadismo y sus malas intenciones se escondía alguien distinto, y que en cierto momento logró demostrar con la mirada un amor profundo a su hermana. Se quitó aquella linda decoración de su cabello que él le había regalado, dirigió su mirada a Okita y ahora si pensaba decirle aquello que no pudo por culpa de una intromisión. Su objetivo no era que él la escuchara, si no, simplemente decirlo en su presencia, porque aun así era algo que sólo quedaba entre ella y Mitsuba.

-Gracias bastardo sádico—Sonrió a la vez que veía tan linda decoración—Prometo que la cuidare, aunque un idiota me lo haya dado… Aunque se haya sentido extraño cuando me lo pusiste, pero lo conservare principalmente porque esa chica me lo dio y parecía importante

Él, absorto en sus sueños, no pareció escucharla en lo más mínimo, pero para ella eso era suficiente. Miró al cielo y pudo contemplar las estrellas, y preguntarse una vez más si, lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad: Donde cada estrella representaba el alma de los no vivos. Era extraño y la misma vez tan magnifico y cautivante, porque, aunque el humano y las otras razas de seres vivos viajaran al espacio, era imposible regresar a los muertos.

Entre tanto pensar sus ojos se cerraron viendo estrellas, pensando estrellas y soñando estrellas. Y en todo eso se podía llegar a pensar que las estrellas eran de alguna manera un símbolo de despedida.

Abrió sus ojos. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Si no hubiera sido por su sombrilla, que estaba abierta y cubriéndola, ahora mismo estaría sintiendo un olor a quemado. Aún tenía puesta el sacó de Okita. Volteó la mirada y no pudo verlo en ningún lado. Se levantó, y caminó rumbó al Shinsengumi con el único objetivo de devolverle su sacó. Abrió Yamazaki y saludó con entusiasmo a Kagura.

-¿Está el sádico?—Preguntó a secas—Le vengo a devolver su apestoso saco

-¿El capitán Okita?... Él no estará en Edo en algún tiempo—Aclaró Yamazaki apenado—Justo ahora acaba de partir

-¿Quién es Yamazaki?—Se acercó Hijikata con el cigarrillo entre los labios

-La china… Pregunta por el capitán Okita

-Sougo no volverá en un buen tiempo—Sonrió dejando escapar todo el humo de su boca—Ese idiota aceptó irse con otros miembros del Shinsengumi a una importante misión y el ira como cabecilla. Ese mocoso no sabe en qué lio se está metiendo

Kagura, después de oír todo eso, se retiró pensativa y sin más se dirigió a la Yorozuya para continuar con su trabajo habitual. Sin embargo no podía despejar al cien por ciento su mente.

.

.

.

Regresando hasta el presente, cierto samurái de cabellos castaños se encontraba en un gran problema. Luego de que ella lo soltó comenzó a rascarse el cuerpo con desesperación, mientras Kagura continuaba durmiendo como un ángel, y hasta se podía decir que soltaba unas pequeñas risas mientras dormía.

En su desesperación pudo ver un resto de polvo, y el cual no dudo en poner en Kagura. Primeramente se rascó la pierna con normalidad, después el brazo, hasta que sus dos manos se ocuparon en todo su cuerpo. Sudando frio, Kagura se levantó con una sonrisa nerviosa y macabra a causa de la desesperación. Los dos se retorcieron en el piso, hasta que a Sougo se le ocurrió algo.

-Agua—Se levantó sin despegar las manos de su ardua tarea de rascarse—El rio

-Es cierto—También Kagura se levantó

Salieron de esa bodega corriendo como torpes orangutanes, y ¿Por qué no? Como dos locos, ya que eran las dos de la madrugada. En medio de su sufrimiento, ver el rio era como ver el oasis en el desierto. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se aventaron al agua, donde una corriente de alivio los inundó.

-Es un alivio—Dijo Kagura satisfecha, pero algo le vino a la mente antes de seguir con su tranquilidad—Oi sádico… ¿Tú me pusiste ese polvo?—Lo miró con odio, lista para molerlo a golpes

-Si—Respondió como si nada—Pero fue por motivos personales y razonables

-¿Qué motivos?—Preguntó llena de intriga y furiosa

Él se acercó a ella, hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca.

-¿Qué motivos?—La vio directamente a los ojos y cuestionándola en forma de burla—¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti?—Se alejó de nuevo con una sonrisa—Pervertida

-¿De qué hablas?—Estaba confundida

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer de una en una, hasta que a ese se le pudo llamar lluvia.

-¿Quieres pelear?—Dijo Okita inesperadamente—Quiero despejar mi mente

Kagura no comprendió, más bien estaba confundida por tan repentina pregunta. No contestó. Realmente estaba cansada como para pelear.

-Tsk. No tengo ganas—Hizo la cabeza a un lado

Okita puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella. La tomó de las mejillas, y sin esperar un segundo, la besó. Ella ni siquiera cerró los ojos por la impresión, su rostro se sonrojó intensamente. Y en un impulsó lo empujó lejos de ella, para luego limpiarse con el brazo los labios. Había sido un beso seco y rápido.

-Mierda—Se río Okita con ironía quien también se limpiaba los labios—Me dijiste que te dijera que pasó. Yo simplemente quería pelear de una vez por todas

La yato le dedicó una profunda mirada de desprecio. Su rostro seguía algo sonrojado. Hubiera cumplido su deseo de pelear si en lugar de _eso_ le hubiera dado un golpe, ella lo hubiera regresado… y un etcétera de hubieras.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ella se retiró. Okita, sin embargo, había quedado con unas inmensas ganas de pelear, pero Kagura no lo había entendido. . Estaba molesta, sus pasos resonaban junto a la lluvia. Entre todo eso un olor a donas llegó al olfato de Okita, quien sonrió al sentirlo.

-Hey tu—Exclamó Okita—Puedo sentir tu estúpido olor a donas, pero el olor más inconfundible es el de la sangre

Una silueta casi como una sombra descendió de un árbol, quien terminaba su ultimo pedazo de dona para luego sacudirse las manos con su ropa.

-¿Quieres pelear?—Insistió Okita frustrado

-No—Contestó la chica, quien se llamaba Nobume, en un tono frio—Quisiera despedazarte, pero no he venido a eso

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi :3 Jajaja estaba leyendo que les pareció un tanto confuso, traté de arreglarlo xD Espero que se entienda mejor (*-*)/ Y con respecto a las sugerencias no hay problema :3 Siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar críticas constructivas, porque nadie es perfecto así que no es necesario disculparse, debería ser yo la que se disculpe por hacerlo no tan claro ;) (Perdón es que soy un poco torpe :'v) y de nuevo gracias por las bonitos comentarios *-***_

 _ **Gueno, saludos ;3 Y ya saben feliz navidad, y que todas estas fiestas sean felices para ustedes :3**_


	12. Principe idiota y sadico

_La pinta de un príncipe idiota no es tan mala_

.

.

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Los labios de Nobume se abrieron dejando escapar unas palabras que se fueron junto al sonido de las gotas caer. No sabía si sonreír o preocuparse ante lo que ella había dicho, así que decidió hacer las dos cosas y correr junto a ella hacía cierto lugar.

Mientras tanto Kagura se lavaba la boca con todo lo que podía encontrar en el tocador. Al verse al espejo no podía evitar sonrojarse, y lanzarse agua helada al rostro, por cuarta vez. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Okita, todo era diferente, pero había dentro suyo se había prometido dejar de pensar en él. Estaba consciente de que las personas después de unos años cambian, lo sabía porque ella era una gran prueba de eso.

Se podía decir, ahora, que ese chico siempre conservaba su esencia, sin embargo, el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Tan sólo le había llamado la atención una faceta que él había demostrado hace cierto tiempo. Entonces, sólo entonces, pudo sentir un gran alivio.

Tal vez las personas podían cambiar pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que las viéramos desde una perspectiva distinta a lo que son. Sonrió, y todo el calor de su rostro se desvaneció. Se quitó la ropa con calma y se metió a la bañera, el agua estaba tibia. "Quizás sólo me gustó lo que hizo en ese instante y no él" soltó una pequeña risa. Aquellos lucidos recuerdos volvían a su mente, pero ahora de una manera distinta.

Al salir de la bañera se colocó esa linda decoración en su largo cabello. "Al menos es un bonito y dulce recuerdo" pensó con suma tranquilidad, "Mañana todo volverá a ser igual, estoy segura de eso. Y ahora si podre darle su merecido a ese bastardo" empuñó la mano enérgicamente. Se acostó y de nueva cuenta volvió a soñar con estrellas, y estas brillaban inmensamente en el cielo dejando un eco a su paso.

Después de aquel incidente estaba más feliz. Caminaba en las calles con su sombrilla en mano y con su fiel mascota a lado. Unas intensas ganas de comer sukunbu la atravesaron, y no dudó en comprarlo. Por su mente pasaba que lo vería, lo golpearía, lo insultaría y harían como que jamás pasó nada.

Junto a Gintoki y Shinpachi comenzó de nuevo su trabajo. Pero el día pasó, y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Okita, y menos al shinsengumi. Llegaron a su hogar, y Kagura antes de dar un paso a la puerta, estornudó. La lluvia del día pasado le había ocasionado gripe.

Fue en busca de algo que pudiera abrigarla, y en medio de aquella ropa, hasta el fondo pudo encontrar el sacó de Okita perdido. En esa confusión se preguntaba cómo hasta ese momento lo encontró y no antes. Era como si se hubiera escondido esperando el momento correcto para aparecer, y al igual que esa prenda olvidada, sus recuerdos volvían. Aún conservaba su olor, pero que más se podía decir, si las cosas viejas eran las que mejor mantenían la esencia del pasado.

Un papel cayó de ese saco negro. No dudó en levantarlo y abrirlo. Era un folleto de un pueblo alejado.

-¿Qué haces Kagura?—Preguntó ese vago samurái al ver a Kagura inmersa en aquel papel

-Nada—Dijo ocultando de nuevo ese saco

-Bueno…—Entrecerró sus ojos de pez muerto—Pero ya sabes, las drogas son malas

-¡Gin-chan ya no soy una niña!

Antes de que Kagura continuara con sus aclaraciones, un gran estruendo se escuchó en las calles. Corrieron hacia afuera, una explosión evitó que continuaran avanzando. Había una pelea en medio de las calles, al igual que fuego por todos lados. La gente corría despavoridamente y se podía ver a unos amanto disparar.

Entre todo ese lio se podía observar a una chica correr, como si estuviera escapando. Estaba asustada. Era la misma chica de aquella vez, y a quien los amanto perseguían como una presa. La rodearon, y estaban listos para atacarla, hasta que Okita los detuvo y seguidamente Nobume apareció haciendo lo mismo.

Pero a pesar de que ellos estaban ahí, la gente aun corría peligro así que los valientes miembros de la Yorozuya aparecieron y comenzaron a proteger a las personas de todos esos villanos. Hasta que la espalda de Kagura chocó con la espalda de Okita, la respiración de ambos era agitada.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?—Preguntó Kagura cansada

-Es un asunto de gobierno

Luego de ese diminuto intercambio de palabras, los dos volvieron al campo de batalla. Pronto el Shinsengumi también se acercó. Esa chica no parecía estar cerca, pero Okita no estaba preocupado por eso. Las cosas se calmaron y entre todas esas personas apareció aquella chica y se lanzó entusiasmada hacia Okita. Lo rodeó con los brazos, pero él la apartó incomodo por aquel gesto.

Pero en lugar de que ella se enojara, simplemente rio y volteó a ver a Kagura. La inspeccionó con la mirada, y llegó hasta el punto de olerla.

-Eres la chica de la otra vez—Sonrió—Eres hermosa

En ese instante la chica se transformó en Kagura. No había ninguna diferencia entre las dos, era como verse en un espejo. Aquella yato se quedó congelada, al igual que Shinpachi y Gintoki al verla.

-Ahora yo también soy hermosa

-Yo diría que ahora son dos monstruos—Se burló Okita y recibió un puñetazo de parte de Kagura

-¿Por qué hay dos Kaguras?—Preguntó el chico de gafas confundido

La chica se sonrojó al ver a Shinpachi, y también se lanzó a él. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso al pensar que esa Kagura más desarrollada lo abrazaría, pero en el último momento se transformó en Okita, y ahora con más seguridad, abrazó a Shinpachi tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Podrías salir de encima de mí?—Dijo Shinpachi pálido—Puedo sentir ese _bulto_ tocándome

-La chica sonrió más y continuó abrazándolo.

-Lo sé—Exclamó ella feliz

Una espada rozó la cabeza de Shinpachi.

-Paren de una vez, esto es asqueroso—Los amenazó Okita con una mirada sádica

-Aprovecha Patsuan, esto es lo más cerca que estarás de una chica—Se burló Gintoki

-Pero es un chico—Aclaró el chico de gafas tratando de quitar de encima a tan molesta compañía

-Por eso—Se rio ese samurái

La chica se sacudió, y sin más, continuó con su buen humor. Volvió a transformarse en Kagura y abrazó a Okita apretándolo a su voluptuoso cuerpo.

-¿Está bien ella o prefieres a Nobume-san?—La chica se convirtió en Nobume

-Ninguna de esas dos perras—Una patada de parte de Kagura lo mandó a volar varios metros

Entre Kagura y Nobume comenzaron a patear con fuerzas a quien yacía en el suelo.

-¿Qué eres?—Preguntó Gintoki intrigado por aquella chica

-Isaka Mai—Sonrió amablemente—La razón de esto

Su semblante se volvió serio. Mientras aquel trio de sádicas y sádico no paraban de pelear, hasta que una dona, que lanzó Okita, voló por los aires alejando a Nobume, que quien como un pequeño cachorro fue por esa delicia.

-Al parecer volviste a la normalidad—Comentó Okita viendo el cielo

-Yo siempre fui normal, el adefesio siempre fuiste tú—Se rio Kagura

-¿Nos podemos llamar normales en un mundo de locos?

-No lo sé… —Vaciló Kagura

Pensaba que era cierto que entre tanto desvarió a su alrededor era posible que a todo el mundo le faltara un tornillo. Okita se acercó a ella y con el dedo de en medio le propinó un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

-Tierra a estupidolandia—Le dijo con una risa de burla—Repito. Tierra a estupidolandia

-Kagura metió sus dedos en la nariz de su rival y los enterró lanzándolo lejos.

-Tierra a retrasadolandia—Se burlaba ella con una gran sonrisa

-Maldita…

Aquella yato lanzó un puñetazo, pero él lo detuvo con la mano.

-No estúpida china—Dijo él—Quiero hablar contigo, sé que eres una troglodita pero por lo menos conversemos una sola vez sin golpes

-Está bien—Aceptó exhausta y poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ambos se sentaron en los escalones de la Yorozuya. Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Okita se animó a hablar:

-No sé si decir si ahora estas rara o normal

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó ella volteando a ver a Okita mientras sacaba una cajita de Sukunbu y comenzaba a comer

-Ya que hace unos días estabas rara…—Comentó Okita viendo el vacío

-Mmm… Tal vez—Kagura hizo lo mismo que él: mirar el vacío

Aquel chico de cabellos castaños soltó una gran carcajada.

-Creí que me contestarías con un insulto—Dijo divertido

-Nop, es sólo que me di cuenta que un idiota al vestirse de príncipe se ve bien, pero sigue siendo un idiota…Y así está mejor—Expresó como si nada

La observó durante varios segundos hasta que por fin entendió a lo que ella se refería. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sin decir ni una palabra, Kagura corrió hacía donde estaba aquel viejo saco negro, lo tomó y lanzó a Okita. Se sentó de nuevo y continuó comiendo su interminable trozo de Sukunbu.

-Se me había olvidado devolvértelo—Mencionó ella concentrándose casi únicamente en saborear

-Lo sé—Fue lo único que dijo para continuar con ese imperecedero silencio que los asfixiaba sin querer

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?—Preguntó ella curiosa—¿Te diste cuenta que nadie te quería y por eso decidiste probar suerte en otro lado?—Aprovechó ese momento para burlase

Decidió ignorar por completo aquel intento que hacia ella por molestarlo, y concentrarse únicamente en aquella pregunta.

Esa chica era una princesa de un planeta lejano quien había sido traída por un funcionario rico del gobierno para curar a su hija enferma—Ya que poseía un poder curativo bastante efectivo— Pero no contaban que comenzaría una batalla entre los originarios de ese planeta y , por lo cual fueron convocados algunos de los más fuertes dentro del gobierno. Y como una vez dijo cierto yato, " _un asesino sólo es atraído por el olor de la sangre_ , _sin importar la vida de quien pretende proteger"._

Tenía en cuenta que llegando su allá su vida cambiaría, aunque fuera para bien o mal, los cambios eran necesarios. Kagura lo entendió. De nueva cuenta volvieron a ese silencio inescrutable.

-Y... Si ese idiota, como tú dices, dejara de serlo—Dijo serio— ¿Qué harías?

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Hola, perdun por no actualizar antes :v, pero estos días no me estuve sintiendo muy bien ;-; Así que ojala el capitulo me haya salido bien xD Ya saben, se hace con amor *-* Y de nuevo, aunque canse, quería agradecerles por los comentarios que siempre me llenan de energia :3**

 **Nota 2: Lo del fic que borré es una anecdota tonta, asi que de nuevo perdun xD Lo iba a borrar por que una amiga dijo que quería leerme, y yo pensé "nooo, conocera mi lado lemonistico" Pero cuando estuve a punto de borrarlo pensé que no y ya que ella me conociera mas pervertida de lo que me conoce xD Pero desafortunadamente lo borré por accidente ;-; Yaya si lees esto sabes que te quiero XDDD**


	13. Chico orgulloso, príncipe idiota

_Título: Chico_ _orgulloso, príncipe idiota_

.

.

-Y... Si ese idiota, como tú dices, dejara de serlo—Dijo serio— ¿Qué harías?

Ella se rió, y luego él. Esa pelirroja le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Bromeo—La miró con una sonrisa forzada

-Lo sabía—Kagura se limpió las lágrimas que la risa le había causado

Lo palmeó en la espalda haciendo que él tosiera.

-Un idiota siempre será un idiota—Dijo ella, con tanta seguridad que parecía que estuviera diciendo una verdad universal—Y más idiota es aquella que se enamora de ese idiota—Su semblante cambió a uno de total de seriedad

De nuevo soltó unas grandes carcajadas, como si en ese juego de seriedad y risas, la pequeña niña y la mujer intercalaran lugares. Okita bajó la mirada al suelo y sonrió.

-Entonces… Las cosas más perfectas son las que nunca cambian—Continuaron viendo el horizonte

-Tal vez—Soltó ella—Pero nosotros somos imperfectos

Él se levantó, y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, dándole la espalda a Kagura.

-Nos vemos, chica imperfecta—Se despidió divertido y le hizo una señal de _adiós_ a ella con la mano

-Nos vemos, señor perfecto—Aquella yato hizo lo mismo con un aire de burla— Bastardo—Disimuló eso ultimo con un tosido

Volteó y ella ya no estaba. Pensaba contestarle con un insulto. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza exasperado. "Estúpida china" pensó frustrado. "¿Qué diablos estoy pensado?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia el shinsengumi.

Kagura salió de la yorozuya con el folleto en la mano.

-Antes de que te vayas quería preguntarte de esto—Dijo ella mientras observaba aquel papel—No es que me interese, pero… —Se calló cuando no lo vio

Puso los ojos de pez muerto y bufó. De nuevo guardó ese folleto en su ropa, y fue hacia donde estaba sus dos compañeros, quienes acababan de hablar con esa amanto. Todos entraron a la yorozuya, aun intranquilos por ese incidente. Después de un silencio de unos segundos, siguieron con su rutina, a pesar de que el shinsengumi estaba afuera despejando el lugar.

Al día siguiente Gintoki y Shinpachi salieron a trabajar, dejando a Kagura, quien parecía estar peor del resfriado. Con la nariz congestionada, unas ojeras tan profundas y un aspecto desalineado se la pasó viendo televisión mientras comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Según ella, estar enferma aumentaba su apetito y comer la curaría.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y cansada salió a abrir furiosa por hacer que se parase y caminara. Abrió de un jalón y ahí estaba Okita con unas cuantas cajas de sukunbu envueltas como un regalo.

-¿No están esos dos?—Sonrió

-No ¿y qué mierda quieres?—Preguntó Kagura mientras se sorbía los mocos

-Hablar contigo—Entró como si fuese su casa y se sentó en el sofá

Ella simplemente lo observó. Hasta que él, con una amable sonrisa, le ofreció un poco de esos pequeños sukunbus. Por supuesto Kagura los aceptó por que no era una persona mal educada, aunque fuese de mala gana.

-¿Kagura o China, como prefieres que te llame?—Preguntó como si nada

Entrecerró los ojos viéndolo minuciosamente. No le contestó, lo que hacía a Okita ponerse cada vez más nervioso, hasta que después de ese silencio él habló por fin:

-De verdad no puedo hacer nada bien… Vine hasta aquí con el único objetivo de verte—Se levantó y la tomó de las manos apretándolas

Jalándola de una mano la llevó afuera y corrieron, pero ella no se sentía muy bien, de hecho sus ganas de lanzar a ese sádico a un río y quemarlo crecían dentro de ella y más con esa molesta risa de idiota que llevaba.

-Que linda te ves… Kagura—Ahora definitivamente lo iba a aventar a ese río al cual ya divisaba cerca—Tu eres como una luz que me ilumina, eres una princesa

Ella se sonrojó pero de pena ajena. No sabía si reír o llorar ante semejante escena, todo le parecía tan ridículo. Estaba sintiendo un poco de lástima por Okita, tal vez se golpeó la cabeza o algo, y se lo preguntaba mientras que lo observaba conteniendo el vómito.

-Yo seré tu príncipe—La acercó hasta él por la cintura—Espérame unos segundos, iré por unas bebidas… My lady

La soltó y se fue corriendo. Esta vez definitivamente lanzaría a ese idiota desde un puente. Ya estaba planeando todo, lo tiraría, se quitaría las huellas, cambiaria sus papeles y tal vez escaparía a otro planeta.

Tan pensativa estaba en todo aquello que no se dio cuenta quien la jaló hacía un callejón tapándole los ojos. Forcejeó y mordió hasta que aquel individuo la soltó quejándose y maldiciendo, era Okita.

-¿Qué haces maldita china?—Se acariciaba la mano tratando de calmar el dolor que esa mordida le había causado

-Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú?—Dijo furiosa—Hablas como un idiota, de hecho ya estaba planeando tu asesi… —Se calló abruptamente cuando analizó ciertas palabras— ¿Me dijiste maldita china?

El asintió y una gran sonrisa, que podía ser de todo menos de amabilidad, se formó en sus labios.

-¿O quieres que te diga princesa, my lady?—Se rió y el semblante de Kagura se volvió oscuro—Bueno, dejemos esto a un lado—Continuó pero esta vez más serio—¿Ya viste a aquellos hombres?—Ella movió la cabeza aun molesta—No debes acercarte, por favor no vayas a arruinar nada cabeza hueca

Después de decir eso se alejaron cautelosamente, hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban aquellos hombres. Ambos corrieron y Okita le hizo muecas a ella para que se metieran a un extraño lugar. Se movieron entre unos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación espaciosa.

-El lugar está despejado—Dijo ese chico de cabellos castaños al radiocomunicador que sacó—Ya viene en camino

Suspiró cansado y dejó a un lado aquel aparato. Sus ojos carmesí se dirigieron a ella.

-Entonces… ¿A quién prefieres? ¿Al príncipe idiota o al idiota honesto?—La vio de pies cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada—Vaya que has cambiado, tonta

-Por supuesto que si idiota—Ella se hizo el cabello a un lado. Sentía algo de calor—Ahora soy una hermosa chica—Colocó sus brazos en su cintura e hizo un gesto de soberbia—Y a ninguno

Entonces Okita aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella. Agarró un mechon pelirrojo y lo deslizó entre sus dedos y sonrió.

-Eres una chica monstruosa—Siguió jugando con su cabello—Una perra estúpida, eres poco femenina y nada atractiva… Me molesta verte

Ella retiró la mano de Okita de su cabello.

-Lo mismo digo de ti—Kagura le jaló la mejilla con odio

Cansado de que esa pelirroja estuviera maltratando de sus mejillas, la tiró al suelo. Quedando él arriba, mientras ella lo retaba con la miraba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer perra?—Le sonrió con sadismo—¿Acaso ya se te pasó el mal humor de estar en tus días ferti…—Ella soltó un puñetazo a la cara de su rival, mientras lo veía con ojos de pez muerto

Un poco de sangre se escurrió de la nariz de Okita. Entonces algo molesto sujetó a Kagura de las muñecas, evitando que pudiera escapar.

-Oi—Dijo esa Yato sin inmutarse— ¿Qué haces cabeza de mierda?

No contestó y se limitó a contemplarla. Apretó aún más sus muñecas haciendo que ese agarré molestara a Kagura en la piel. Se acercó un poco más a ella, dejando su rostro pegado al de Kagura, y en un sutil movimiento acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Lo único que hago es… —Se rió—No lo sé—Su aliento rosaban los finos labios de Kagura, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió

-Suéltame estúpido chihuah—La calló de un beso mientras su mano bajaba y contorneaba el cuerpo de ella

Ella forcejeaba pero él la absorbía de nuevo. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que eso se convirtiera en otro tipo de cosas.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien abrió la puerta… Al parecer era un chico de cabello castaño y que los veía con ojos de pez muerto. Era Okita que no paraba de observarlos. Kagura se quedó en shock y empujó con fuerza a quien estaba arriba de ella.

Los dos se juntaron y chocaron las manos. Mientras Kagura los miraba sin entender nada.

-Buen trabajo, Isaka—Dijo el Okita que acababa de llegar al que estuvo con Kagura

Salieron dejando a Kagura sola, y con un semblante que prometía matar a todos los Okitas del planeta. Después de un rato ellos regresaron riendo, pero ella ya se había convertido en una chica. Le dirigió una mirada a Okita y luego a Kagura, algo apenada.

-Lo siento—Mostró los dientes—Pero era necesario

-¿¡Entonces me besó una chica!?—Preguntó furiosa y se lanzó a ellos hecho una bestia

Empuñó la mano y le propinó un fuerte golpe a su nada querido enemigo, quien por la fuerza de aquella chica salió volando. La amanto se alejó unos pasos nerviosa, y por un gesto que le hizo Okita se marchó corriendo.

Él se levantó y le sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hubieras preferido que fuera yo?—Se acercó a ella—Parecías feliz—Él se cruzó de brazos orgulloso

-¡Ja!—Le presionó el dedo en el pecho—Ojala no se te quiera subir la mierda a la cabeza—Lo amenazó

La tomó del brazo.

-Escaparemos juntos—Dijo el rápido viendo la ventana de reojo—Al parecer te confunden con uno de nosotros—Mencionó divertido

La pelirroja se quedó congelada. Mientras analizaba todo eso no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en una camioneta junto a ellos. Escapando sin que esos hombres los vieran.

-¿Por qué diablos están aquí? Sólo echaran a perder todo

-¿Crees que estar con un idiota que salpica mayonesa cuando habla es cómodo? ¿¡Eh!?

-Por favor cálmense. En un momento como este es donde deberíamos apoyarnos, ¿No es así Gin-san, Hijikata-san?

-Shinpachi-kun tiene razón, guarden la compostura

-¡No te entrometas Gorila/Kondo-san!

Kagura no tardó ni dos segundos en saber quiénes eran los que estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta haciendo alboroto. Volteó a ver a Okita, preguntándole con la mirada, pero él simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

En ese momento conducía Isaka, y Kagura había quedado cerca de Okita. Lo veía de reojo, y esa figura suya bañada en esos rayos del atardecer. Se sentía confundida mientras lo observaba… Podía seguir siendo el mismo idiota, pero algo le parecía extraño en él. Su mirada de algunos años antes no era la misma, esta vez reflejaba una seriedad distinta. Verlo de esa manera le hacía sentirse tranquila.

Pronto se hizo de noche. Algunos ya se habían dormido, y Kagura poco a poco se rindió ante el sueño, el resfriado que tenía la cansaba más. Así pasaron algunas horas hasta que el primer rayo de la mañana se filtró en sus ojos.

-¿Kagura-chan?—Vio a Shinpachi hablándole por detrás y ella volteó restregándose los ojos—Sabía que estabas despierta—Suspiró aliviado y ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que ya llegamos

Pronto los demás se despertaron, casi al instante llegaron a un pueblo. Kagura lo conocía, era él que había visto en ese folleto.

-Okita-san, ¿Es aquí?—Preguntó la chica mientras continuaba conduciendo

Él asintió y se metieron a un lugar un poco escondido. Había una hermosa casa de estilo japonés. No era grande, pero tenía un aire de comodidad.

Entraron y él sonrió nostálgicamente. Era la casa donde vivía con su hermana tiempo atrás. Cuando ponía un pie encima le venían a la mente recuerdos de cuando corría de pequeño, y su hermana lo perseguía por que se bañara. Ahora todo eso, simplemente se convertía apreciadas cosas que quería conservar a pesar de que el tiempo pasara.

-¿Sougo está bien que estemos aquí?—Dijo Kondo preocupado

-Si—Contestó como si nada

Desayunaron cansados. Al terminar, los únicos tres miembros del shinsengumi se pusieron a trabajar en unos cuantos papeles. Gintoki por su parte se puso a leer la Jump y a rascarse el trasero en el sofá, y Shinpachi a limpiar el desorden de la mesa. Mientras Kagura se sentó en las orillas de la casa, cerca de donde conectaba a ese desolado bosque.

-Yo solía sentarme ahí con mi hermana—Era Okita que se sentó a lado de ella

-Entonces… —Kagura lo volteó a ver

-Aquí era donde vivía de pequeño junto a ella—Comentó con añoranza—Si tuvimos que venir hasta aquí es para estar a salvo hasta que las cosas se calmen en Edo… Ustedes también están en la mira de ellos, Kondo-san se encargó de decirle al danna y al cuatro ojos

-¿Entonces tendré que ver tu rostro estos días?—Ella escupió—Que fastidio

-Oi no seas tan femenina—Se burló Okita—¿Conoces a Mr. Darcy?—Preguntó él curioso

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica me dice que le recuerdo a él, así que si te dice algo de eso trata de ignorarla—Suspiró cansado

Los dos continuaron hablando, aunque las peleas nunca faltaron. Sin embargo se divertían, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera. Entre todo eso era la hora de la comida y era algo a lo que Kagura odiaba perderse, así que corrió hacía donde venía el olor a comida. Luego de unas horas todos quedaron exhaustos.

Entre tres habitaciones lograron organizarse: Hijikata con Gintoki —A petición de Okita ya que amaba fastidiar a su nada apreciado subcomandante, lo cual no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos— Kondo y Shinpachi, las chicas juntas y él en el sofá.

-Si me tocas te mato, _Toshi_ —Amenazó Gintoki a HIjikata mientras marcaba una línea en la habitación

-Como si fuera hacerlo maldito degenerado—Comentó aquel adicto a la mayonesa con las venas saliendo de furia

"Esos dos se mataran ahí dentro" pensó Shinpachi metiéndose a la habitación. En eso Kondo se quitó toda la ropa, hasta los calzoncillos.

-Alguien que quiera cambiar de habitación conmigo por lo que más quieran—Gritó ese chico de gafas nervioso y desesperado, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio

-No te preocupes Shinpachi-kun sólo soy yo—Se rió Kondo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa—Dijo Shinpachi casi llorando

No le quedo de otra que meterse y aguardar de su destino, mientras Kagura e Isaka se metieron a la habitación sin protestar. Se acostaron en el futon.

-¿Puedo conversar un poco contigo?—Pregunto aquella chica mirando a Kagura

-Por supuesto

-¿Okita-san…?

-No me hables de ese idiota por favor—Mencionó esa yato asqueada

-El me recuerda un poco a un personaje—Ignoró por completo la petición de Kagura

-¿Darcy?—Bufó

-Si… Se lo dije y se rió en mi cara... Le mencioné que ambos eran orgullosos, y eso los convertía en unos cobardes, y que aunque sus actos fueran invisibles para proteger a cierta chica tarde o temprano los descubrirían, por eso ayer… —Ella se calló abruptamente

-¿Qué?—Preguntó Kagura llena de curiosidad

-Buenas noches—Isaka se tapó por completo para no seguir hablando

Algo le iba a decir, le interesaba saber, pero esa chica ya se había dormido.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Hola… Perdón por la tardanza ._.) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien *w* Jajaja bueno, tarde un poquito porque me atacó un bloqueo mental :'v Pero aunque sea tarde siempre terminare mis fics aunque no duerma *-*)9 Ya que una vez sufrí una decepción de una historia que amaba con todo mi ser que no tuvo final y faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar que no se si algún día sabré :'c Enserio me deprimí bastante, y la autora dijo que no lo terminaría… Fue muy triste.**

 **En fin, gracias por todo el apoyo dado en este fic, ya que sin ello no hubiese seguido escribiendo (Ya que trabajo bajo presión o si no no hago nada xD) Y pues ya es el penúltimo, el último ya casi lo tengo listo, por esa razón no creo tardar mucho en actualizar. Espero que les guste ya que toma un poco de esfuerzo hacerlo, pero se disfruta :3**

 **Y lo de Darcy (Lo amo) Es un personaje del libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, también hay una película que esta hermosa :3 El es un hombre orgulloso, pero que ama en secreto a su chica, sólo que siempre lo disimula peleando con ella xD**


	14. No dejes las cosas para mañana

Titulo: No dejes las cosas para mañana cuando las puedes hacer hoy

.

.

.

Kagura siguió insistiendo, pero esa chica no respondía. Se frustró así que se acostó haciendo pucheros. Tenía algo de calentura, aun así eso no le impidió dormirse con toda tranquilidad. Durmió lo suficiente para no despertarse de mal humor y con más apetito. Su resfriado había terminado, sin embargo alguien estornudaba cerca de ella, era Okita. Se preguntaba si por aquella vez que estuvieron en la lluvia se había enfermado.

-Por lo que hiciste ese día merecías enfermarte—Kagura se rió llena de disfrute

Él sólo la miró y recordó lo que había pasado esa vez. Estaba tan desesperado porque ella se callara de una vez por todas que no dudó en besarla. Simplemente habían pasado unos días de eso, pero desde entonces podía sentirse más… Extraño. Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos ya que su trabajo le exigía más. Sólo era su rival, alguien a quien el protegía sin darse cuenta.

Se alejó de ella con la excusa de que tenía que hacer algo más, por alguna razón trataba de evadirla. Sabía que desde un principio no le gustaba que nada le hiciera daño, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta. Sin embargo, ahora más que antes esos pensamientos lo absorbían más.

Cuando él se fue, Kagura se percataba de algo, pero al igual que él no decidió darle mucha importancia. Gintoki la llamó diciéndole que el dorama de la tarde acababa de comenzar. Corrió a verlo, y se sentó a lado de ese samurái de cabello plateado.

-No puede creer que ese idiota sea el esposo de Ketsuno Anna—Renegaba Gintoki cruzado de brazos—Yo soy un mejor partido

Así continuaron, hasta que una llamada los interrumpió. Era Yamazaki que hablaba desde el shinsengumi diciendo que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Ellos esperaban regresar cuando dejaran de buscarlos y así poder mantener mejor las cosas allá, ya que otras fuerzas, a petición del gobierno, se encargaban.

Kagura se alejó de Gintoki y se acercó a esa chica que se veía pensativa afuera de esa casa.

-Okita-san aun no…—Se tocó el pecho preocupada—Aun no me ha traído mis mangas

La pelirroja la observó confundida por unos segundos, pensado que su rostro parecía más serio que lo que acababa de decir.

-Me los prometió—Se quejó hacia Kagura—Ese tonto…

-De verdad que no se le puede confiar nada a ese bastardo—Bufó esa yato con un aire de burla

Las dos continuaron hablando, e Isaka le contaba cómo había sido su vida esos tres años con los dos sádicos. Entonces le contó algo que llamó la atención de Kagura, y era que ese chico reservado con lo que sentía, sólo una única vez había dicho algo que la sorprendió bastante. Lo dijo una vez que ella trató de juntarlo con Nobume. "Si hay alguien a quien quieras fastidiar así conmigo tendrías que ir a Edo, y verías a esa tonta mocosa, porque es divertido verla molesta" Lo había dicho con una sonrisa propia de él.

-Luego dijo: Tanto manga shoujo ya te frió el cerebro—Se cruzó de brazos—Eso me sorprendió y me enojó

Kagura quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-De hecho esa vez que me pidió que actuara como un príncipe odioso se retractó diciendo que por esa vez fuera como uno de esos protagonistas para distraerte y así te fueras con ellos lo antes posible—Se rió—Me dijo que si era él quien hacía todo eso podrían acabar en una pelea y además que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para una chica o adefesio por una cosa de no llevarse muy bien con las mujeres o algo así… Pero ese día no parecía llevarse mal contigo cuando los encontré en la habitación… Ops

-¿No… Eras tú?—Preguntó Kagura atónita

De pronto unos cuantos mangas volaron hacia esa chica haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y saliera corriendo dejando a Kagura y a Okita a solas. Él se acercó y vió a Kagura conteniendo la risa. Pero no era una risa de felicidad, más bien era una risa de total burla.

-Oi, ¿Qué tienes china?— Preguntó Okita monótonamente y sacudió a Kagura hasta que ella explotó en risas golpeando el suelo con la mano

Ese chico la miró con el semblante oscuro sin entender el origen de esas carcajadas. Luego de terminar de reírse, y que la paciencia de ese castaño estuviera en su límite, se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación—Agarró a Okita del cuello del kimono—Ah, quiero matarte malnacido

Esperó por ese golpe para devolverlo, pero ella lo acercó más y chocó sus labios contra los suyos. Esta vez fue distinta a las demás veces, no era un beso seco, realmente se podía sentir lo que trataba de transmitir cada uno con ese sutil toque. Ahora no era unilateral, era reciproco. Se distanciaron después de varios segundos y se vieron a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada.

-De verdad que has cambiado—Comentó ése castaño—Jamás hubieras hecho esto antes… Puedo apostarlo por la muerte de Hijikata

Después de lo que dijo Okita, Kagura empuñó su mano y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, dejándolo sangrando de la nariz.

-Sólo te estoy demostrando que el único idiota eres tu—Lo soltó y se levantó

Dio unos pasos lejos de él.

-No lo niego—Sonrió—Ambos lo somos

Se detuvo al escucharlo y sus labios formaron una fina curva. Volteó a verlo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Very gudo, boya—Le alzó el dedo pulgar y se fue corriendo

-¿Eh?—Okita juntó las cejas confundido

Suspiró cansado. Unos aplausos secos se escucharon detrás de él, era Gintoki y Shinpachi que sonreían macabramente.

-¿Danna? ¿Cuatro ojos?

-Que tierno—Dijo Gintoki con una voz siniestra

Ambos lo rodearon, mientras lo miraban con desprecio.

-¿Has usado protección?—Preguntó Gintoki tronándose los dedos

-¿Qué?—Preguntó Okita a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo absurdo que sonaba

-¿Protección?—Se acercó Hijikata

-Okita-san ya hizo de las suyas con Kagura-chan—Dijo Shinpachi despectivo

-¿Sougo?—Era Kondo que salió rápido de la ducha sin nada que lo cubriera

Kagura se acercó y golpeó a cada uno con su sombrilla furiosa.

-No sean idiotas, ese bastardo sádico y yo tenemos nada ni lo tendremos

Okita simplemente rió y se retiró. No dijo nada y continuó caminando, y lo mismo hizo Kagura yéndose a lados contrarios, así que ninguno se preocupó por que ellos se juntaran. Parecían tan distantes que a todos esos chicos les costaba creer lo que vieron hace unos instantes.

Una llamada de Yamazaki interrumpió ese ambiente. Era hora de volver, lo cual tomaron muy bien.

Ya estaban listos para marcharse, lo único que faltaba era esperar el día siguiente. La noche no tardó en venir, y con algo de sufrimiento se metieron a sus habitaciones. Kagura dormía plácidamente hasta que escuchó a alguien llamarla "china" atrás de ella. No volteó pensando que era una pesadilla, pero esa molesta voz continuaba insistiendo. Entonces se tapó los oídos con la suave almohada, pero unas cálidas manos, que había sentido antes, la hicieron voltear. La vio directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. No se veía muy bien.

-Por tu culpa estoy muriendo—Mencionó ese chico con un aire molesto

Lo ignoró y se volvió a cubrir con la sabana. El enojado volvió a quitarle esas sabanas, pero ella las volvió a poner. Siguieron con ese molesto juego hasta que el fastidiado, por el resfriado y por ella, habló:

-Si sigues así enserio te voy a violar—La amenazó desesperado

Ella se rió a carcajadas sarcásticas y lo retó con la mirada.

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo—Lo retó

-¿No?—Levantó las cejas

La arrinconó con sus manos, mientras ella continuaba retándolo con la mirada. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella lo empujó lejos.

-Muy lento sádico idiota—Se burló y abrió la ventana para salir

La corriente de aire frío se filtró por toda la habitación, pero aun así eso no evitó que la persiguiera mientras ambos bajaban del techo. Kagura le sacaba la lengua y le mostraba el dedo de en medio para enfurecerlo más. Al mismo tiempo que él la perseguía ella no podía evitar pensar que era divertido. Entonces él por fin la tomó de la mano cansado por aquella burla. La acercó y estornudo en su rostro.

-Perdóname—Dijo con fingida inocencia y con hipocresía que se podía notar a kilómetros

Kagura simplemente cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hizo. Se limpió el rostro. Hizo gárgaras y le escupió la mejilla. El tampoco hizo nada, simplemente limpiarse. Se tiró al suelo cansado y jaló a Kagura para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos convertimos en salvajes hoy y dormimos aquí?—Preguntó Okita viendo el cielo llenó de estrellas—Sabes que siempre hemos sido salvajes china

Los dos permanecían recostados en ese suave pasto, bajo la delicada noche. No estaban completamente a oscuras ya que la luz de la luna estaba brillando más que antes. Okita movió la mano hacía la de ella y la apretó con fuerza.

-Como tú quieras—Dijo Kagura volteando la cabeza

-Que estupidez—Comentó Okita—Mi patética mano es ahora quien te busca, que ridículo ¿No?

-Demasiado—Aquella pelirroja se rió

-¿Y qué sigue?—Se burló él— ¿Que nos besemos bajo la luz de luna? Esto es tan tonto que cagaré flores

-Yo lloraré sangre

La soltó y la volteó a ver.

-Tienes razón—Okita se levantó y sentó—No estamos para estas tonterías

-O hasta que uno pierda el orgullo—Mencionó ella

-Así es…

Un gran silencio los rodeó de nuevo. El frío de esa noche era especialmente más que de costumbre, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose era lo único que podía escucharse. En medio de esa gélida ventisca Okita estornudó. Al ver eso, Kagura se levantó y jaló a su _rival_ del brazo.

Continuaron caminando así, sin que ella dijera ni una palabra. De esa manera llegaron hasta la casa, esquivando uno que otro árbol en el camino. Kagura se colgó del techo y con algo de esfuerzo logró subirse. Le tendió la mano a Okita para que también se subiera. Aceptó de mala gana y ambos, ya estando allá, se metieron de nuevo a la habitación por la ventana que habían dejado abierta. Esa linda pelirroja cerró la ventana con cautela.

Él se acostó mientras tosía. Kagura se acercó con un trapo húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente.

-Te cuidare de nuevo, así que procura ser menos estúpido esta ves ¿Entiendes sádico? ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?

-¿Crees que no tengo cerebro, maldita china?—Preguntó molesto

-Bueno…

Luego de que su discusión acabara mientras ella trataba de cuidarlo, ella se recostó en el futon y suspiró profundamente.

-Oi china—La llamó con aquella voz monótona con la siempre le hablaba— ¿Por qué no me abrazas? Hace demasiado frío, no quiero que lo hagas, así que simplemente te usare como una fuente de calor y tú me abrazaras porque eso es molesto para mí… Y así nadie pierde su orgullo

Con una expresión de fastidio ella aceptó.

 _-Tsk_. Apestas—Dijo Kagura con los ojos cerrados

-Gracias, que tú no te quedas atrás—Soltó una pequeña risa burlona—Que fácil es engañarte—Expresó Okita en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que esa Yato lo escuchara

Enojada lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, más que un abrazo, eso parecía una llave de lucha. Ese sádico podía sentir todos sus órganos explotando uno por uno, mientras Kagura disfrutaba el hacerlo sufrir, mientras él le soltaba una sarta de insultos. Poco a poco fue suavizando su agarré, hasta que por fin se durmió.

-Siempre me das problemas a la hora de dormir, ¿Verdad estúpida perra?—Le jaló las mejillas con furia y ella le mordió la mano sin soltarlo

Luchaba porque Kagura lo dejara en paz. Cuando lo logró suspiró aliviado y se cubrió con la sabana. La boca de esa chica soltaba un gran hilo de baba que llegaba al cabello largo de Okita. Con el dedo pulgar la limpió frustrado, después de hacer eso no pensaba tocarla más, era peligroso hacerlo aunque le divirtiera, pero lo disfrutaba más mientras ella estaba despierta. Siempre le gustaron las expresiones que hacían las mujeres al enojarse.

Kagura se movió, y él pensando que lo golpearía se puso a la defensa. Sin embargo sus brazos blancos como porcelana lo rodearon dejándolo algo sorprendido. De alguna forma le parecía gracioso que ella cambiara su actitud tsundere de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el inevitable sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Kagura despertó sin ver a Okita, trató de convencerse que había sido una pesadilla. "Si, una horrible pesadilla" afirmó viendo a esa amanto a lado de ella.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Kagura-chan—La llamó Shinpachi en la puerta

Sólo lo vio por unos segundos y se tapó con la sabana todo el rostro.

-Cinco minutos más—Balbuceó

Entre forcejeos por parte de Shinpachi por levantarla recibió unos cuantos golpes rompiendo sus gafas.

-Patsuan ya déjame en paz, te dije cinco minutos, pero como estás haciendo todo esto le aumentare diez—Se aferró al futon

-¿O prefieres que yo te despierte, monstruo durmiente?

Okita estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagura y tomó el objeto más sólido que tenía cerca, un jarrón, lanzándolo hacia Okita enojada. Él logró esquivarlo y se lanzó hacía ella. Le sonrió con sadismo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero con tanto esmero que ella lloraba de risa, que más que ser un juego era una tortura.

-Muere maldito hijo de puta—Dijo entre risas tratando de matar en cada golpe que lanzaba a Okita—Te juro que cuando me sueltes te arrancaré las bolas, -las trituraré y hare que te las comas mientras me pides perdón de rodillas

-Oh, ¿Enserio?—Su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar presente cuando ustedes dos pelean o hacen lo que sea?—Shinpachi se acomodó las gafas mientras dejaba soltar un suspiro de completa frustración

Aquellos dos continuaban con esa pelea, porque claramente uno de los dos iba a matar al otro. Cuando la soltó, se alejó con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Kagura perdiera más lo estribos.

Lo persiguió hasta que Gintoki la detuvo.

-Ya nos vamos—La empujó hasta aquella camioneta—Iras conmigo adelante—Le dedicó una mirada de padre protector a Okita

Kagura a regañadientes se metió, pero antes de hacerlo se paró en seco.

-Aun no me he bañado—Trató de persuadir a ese samurái

-Nadie lo ha hecho, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible—Gintoki continuó empujándola hasta que por fin cedió

Todos se metieron, y Okita jamás reclamó ese lugar que le había sido arrebatado. Miraba a Kagura de reojo pero luego desviaba la mirada. Ninguno habló en el trayecto, Kagura no podía hablar con su vago amigo porque estaba completamente dormido queriéndolo disimular con la Jump cubriéndole la cara.

Inhalo todo el aire que pudo, y para distraerse se concentró en observar el camino. Hubiera conversado con Isaka si ella no estuviera hasta atrás. Conducía era Hijikata quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo que Kagura no quisiera hablarle.

Llegaron después de unas horas. Entraron al shinsengumi y ahí los esperaban esos hombres uniformados, y Nobume. Esa chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó a Okita cuestionándolo y ambos corrieron junto a otros miembros del shinsengumi.

Kagura al ver que se iban, los tomó del hombro haciendo que se detuvieran. Los dos la voltearon a ver confundidos.

-¿No que éramos amigos y nos apoyaríamos en todos?—Les sonrió cálidamente

-Es peligroso—Dijo rápidamente Nobume dirigiéndole una mirada a Okita

-Entonces entre más seamos sería menos peligroso, ¿No?—Él le sonrió a Kagura

Se alejó de ellas corriendo. Pero antes de que Kagura continuara caminando, Nobume la detuvo del brazo, tenía la mirada baja. Luego sus ojos carmesí se dirigieron a los azules. Juntó las cejas confundida, soltó rápidamente a Kagura y continuó corriendo. No era necesario que le dijera algo para que la siguiera.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta del gran problema que tenía enfrente de ellas. Su problema no era un ejército de amantos, era la ausencia de ellos. El lugar estaba inundado del atardecer, estaba en ruinas. Ahí era donde les habían indicado que estarían.

Okita, después de haber buscado como loco, salió disparado. Bajó la mirada cuando chocó con la de ellas. Algo definitivamente estaba mal y ellas eran consciente de ello. Lo siguieron sin vacilar. Nadie dijo nada, ese silenció permanecía torturándolos de una manera desastrosa.

Él se detuvo en seco, su respiración era inestable. Apretaba los puños, conteniendo toda la furia en ellos. Después de unos segundos se acercaron los otros miembros del shinsengumi quienes al ver esa escena se alejaron con cara de horror.

-No tenían que actuar de esa manera…—Susurró Okita soltando la risa más llena de sarcasmo que podía ser dada

Se acercó a uno de sus subordinados y le dijo algo en voz baja. Sin más se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su rostro permanecía sin emoción alguna. Sus ojos carmesí no eran capaces de reflejar nada.

Esas dos chicas se acercaron lentamente hasta donde Okita, unos segundos antes, había soltado esas palabras. No dejaron pasar a Kagura. Nobume, por el contrario, entró. La pelirroja protestaba furiosa por que no la dejaban ver qué pasaba.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos. Nobume salió con una expresión inmutable y abrazó a Kagura. Podía sentirla temblar conforme más la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ese gesto había sido suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que era mejor quedarse con la duda.

Los días pasaron desde ese incidente. Nadie parecía darle importancia, la muerte de una amanto a la cual habían masacrado por el hecho de quitarle sus habilidades. Excepto aquellos que la habían conocido, pero ninguno hablaba de ello. Era un tema que era mejor no tocar.

Okita, por su parte, se había ido de nuevo a la casa de su hermana. Era una decisión que tomó sin vacilar, lo había decidido sin preguntarle a nadie, y sin decirle a nadie. Todos tuvieron que enterarse por su cuenta.

Nobume y Kagura compartían una dona, que esa chica de cabellos negros le había convidado a esa Yato. Comían sin decir absolutamente nada.

Habían planeado irse al espacio a probar suerte, las personas cercanas a ellas lo habían aprobado. Y un "Es tu vida, no tienes por qué pedir permiso" de Gintoki acompañado de una cálida sonrisa.

Estaban enfrente de la entrada donde subían los pasajeros. Kagura estaba concentrada pensando en que tendría que almacenar en sus memorias esta vez para borrar las otras, pero la mano de Nobume dándole algo la interrumpió.

Después de haberlo recibido algo desconcertada, esa chica de largos cabellos se subió haciéndole gestos de que la esperaba. Vio lo que le había dado. Era un papel hecho bolita, arrugado por el tiempo.

Lo desenvolvió y puso un rostro de confusión.

"¿Cómo empezar? Hola adefesio chino…. Si, te escribo esto porque debes estarme extrañando. Extrañas mis golpes. No creas que esta es una carta de romance ya que ambos sabemos que no estamos hechos para esa clase de despedidas, sería más bien como algo parecido a una carta… Una carta de dos rivales.

Realmente me preguntó que estarás haciendo, si te habrás conseguido alguien más que te soporte… Por alguna razón eso es molesto, más bien no me gusta que toquen mi saco personal de golpes.

¿Te reirías si te dijera que en este momento te digo que deseó pelear contigo más que ninguna otra cosa? Creo que cuando te vuelva a ver, (porque si me volverás a ver, no creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente) quiero que reanudamos todas las peleas que quedaron inconclusas.

De alguna manera me gusta, no, no, más bien disfruto ver tu cara cuando te enojas…."

La carta no seguía a más. Le consumía saber que era lo que seguía. Pero una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios. No tenía que ser una genio para saber de quién era esa carta.

La volteó y pudo darse cuenta que tenía algo más escrito.

"Esto lo encontré en un bote de basura una vez que vi a Okita-san escribiendo algo, pero luego de estar haciéndola se rió y dijo "que tontería" mientras lo arrugaba y lo lanzaba a la basura. La levanté y ahora me di cuenta a quien se lo dedica, fue muy gracioso verlo. (lol)

Esto lo hizo unos meses después de haber llegado, posteriormente de eso jamás lo vi volviéndolo hacer. Sólo quiero decirte que quería dártelo pero no encontraba la ocasión. Perdón

Isaka Mai"

Los ojos de Kagura se empañaron. Con cuidado dobló ese papel y lo guardó. Con las manos se limpió las apenas lagrimas que ni siquiera habían salido. Tragó algo de saliva para humedecerse la boca. Infló el pecho y comenzó a subir poco a poco.

En un instante pudo ver la sombra de alguien en medio de todas esas personas quienes subían. Conservaba esa sonrisa, pero manchada de tristeza. Como una ráfaga pasó enfrente de ella, pero no por rapidez, si no por lo que había causado.

Ella sonrió. Sintió todo aquello que una vez sintió revolverle cada fibra. No era necesario recordar cosas que en ese instante se podían sustituir con unas mejores. Ambos se vieron, pero ninguno corrió a los brazos del otro. Y como ambos decían: "No estamos hechos para estas cosas".

Los dos delataron una sonrisa cómplice que se alejaba cada vez más. Iban a distintos lugares, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran los mismos: "Te encontraré hasta el fin del universo y te daré una paliza de la cual te acordaras toda la vida".

Entonces se percataron que habían quedado ambos como idiotas pensando, y que la nave no los iba a estar esperando toda la vida. Los habían dejado. De nuevo chocaron las miradas y ella se abalanzó hacia él.

-Todo es tu culpa—Trató de golpearlo pero lo esquivaba

-¿Mi culpa?—Él también trataba de golpearla

Y de nueva cuenta iniciaron una pelea. Al parecer, para ese par, la paz no existía.

Pararon cuando la ropa de ambos ya era un asco, pero no por esa excusa tan vanidosa. Ya estaban en su límite. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Okita.

-¿Sigues enamorada de mí?—Preguntó como si nada

-¿Quién hace ese tipo de preguntas en medio de una pelea?—Dijo Kagura exaltada

La reacción de ella fue tan graciosa que él no tuvo dificultad para reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes maldito sádico?—Se acercó a él en modo pelea

-De eso que aun conservas en el cabello—Le recogió un mechon de esa delicado cabello, mientras veía esa decoración

-¿Con que así quieres pelear? Bastardo tramposo—Sacó de la carta que tenía guardada—Entonces invoco la "carta del perdedor"—Hizo una pose tipo Yugioh—Con esto mis posibilidades de victoria son altas

Él la tomó del suelo y la leyó con cuidado. Sus ojos se volvieron de un pez muerto y se pasó una mano en la frente.

-Pues yo invoco la carta "celos de una china"—Sonrió altaneramente—Su tsunderismo es capaz de derrocar tus ataques

Kagura lo miró ofendida. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

-¿Ah sí? Invoco la carta "Mentiroso para que yo haga las guarradas que se te plazca"—Lo miró con desprecio y sadismo

Okita la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es caer bajo

A pesar de todo siguieron con esa pelea, si se le podía llamar así. Las personas los miraban con extrañeza y las madres alejaban a sus hijos de ellos. Un guardia se acercó a ellos y los corrió. Justo en ese momento estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que la lluvia parara.

-¿Esta carta te la dio esa perra adicta a las donas?

-Sip—Respondió Kagura mientras comía un trozo de sukunbu que tenía guardado

"Esa estúpida mujer… Yo nunca escribí eso" pensó algo enojado "Me pregunto si ella tiene la original, sin embargo en la que ella hizo no pudo describir mejor como me siento… Que estupidez".

-Si es cierto… Trata de conquistarme—Expresó esa chica con la mirada perdida en la lluvia

"¿Eh?" pensó Okita mirándola sin entender en lo más mínimo. Le quitó ese trozo de sukunbu y lo comió.

-Al parecer esta basura no tiene droga—Hablaba con la boca llena

Kagura le propinó un golpe a ese castaño.

-Hablo enserio—Se levantó abriendo su sombrilla—Ojala no mueras en el intento cuando trates de hacerlo—Se burló

La observó. No la entendía. "Esta mujer…" apretó los puños y trató de alcanzarla en medio de esa lluvia.

-Maldita china… ¿Por qué no usaste tu sombrilla desde un principio?—Se refugió junto a ella en esa sombrilla purpura

Ambos comenzaron a pelear por espacio para no mojarse. Quien iba a pensar que esos dos tontos tenían una grieta en el corazón que trataban de sanar con el uno y el otro. Pero aunque trataran de negarlo compartían recuerdos que ninguno olvidaba, mientras otros se formaban haciéndoles recordar que no se habían olvidado de ellos a pesar de que fueran dulces o amargos.

.

.

Esa chica de fría mirada observaba a esa amanto en el suelo sin vida. Sus oscuros cabellos se movían con el viento. Había visto una carta sobresaliendo en ella, era el mismo mensaje que leyó Kagura de Isaka.

En ese instante no le dio importancia a eso pero lo guardó.

Se dio cuenta de algo al ver esas palabras de ese sádico, y que era mejor otras.

Ese día que las dos estuvieron por irse le entregó aquella carta, eran las mismas palabras de Isaka, pero las de Sougo habían cambiado. Corrió hacia esa esa nave, pero no esperó a su amiga.

-Es mejor así—Se dijo a si misma al verlos pelear

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Holi :3 Pues otro fic que termino y eso me hace muy feliz por que nunca termino nada :D**

 **De antemano, gracias por todo el apoyo dado, enserio, yo trabajo bajo presión y eso me ayuda bastante xD Enserio agradezco todos los comentarios y siempre los leo, ya que se toman su tiempo para hacerlos *w***

 **Es especial hacer un fic ya que se construye como una familia, donde todos se apoyan. Y con respecto al final espero no haberlos defraudado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia así como yo lo hice.**

 **Si tienen una duda tratare de aclararlas si subo un extra, (A excepción de lo que dice esa carta, eso queda a la imaginación)**

 **Y de nuevo gracias *w***

 **Si gustan dejar alguna critica constructiva con gusto la acepto, ya que me gusta mejorar y ofrecer un mejor trabajo y ustedes son los mejores jueces.**

 **Saludos y les deseo la mejor suerte.**

 **Pd: Un secreto que tengo es que todos los nombres de mis fics los hago en segundos ya que sólo pongo la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente xD Por eso aveces no tienen sentido xD**


End file.
